Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Draconis i's drago'ne or the Celtic God of Dragons. Rules the sky and lands with his fierce army of dragons. On the day of Midsummer, Hermione Granger meets him in the forest. She has been barred from the festivities... for who wants the bastard child of a whore and a drunk between them? What happens when a God loves a Human. Can they survive the chaos they create in heaven?
1. Chapter 1

_**ParaAmarUnPlebeo: When a God Loves a Commoner **_

_Draconis i's drago'ne_ or the Celtic god of dragons, rode up on his magnificent steed .  
His head thrown back proudly as his strong hands handled his animal with utmost care; he rode one of his four elemental dragons today.

Fire or _Lume. _Known to the humans as the _Chinese Fireball_, today was the day of Midsummer and the wind blew the scent of witch-hazel and lavender into the sky, Draconis could smell the human's excitement of the upcoming festival.

The forests were ready with white- flowered bowers for lovers to meet in. _Lume_ looked down at the humans and huffed. Warm steam coming out of his large nostrils. And reached into Draconis's mind and said in his gravelly voice "Silly... are they not? These humans." His voice ringing with contempt.

Draconis soothed his hands over _Lume's_ glossy crimson scales.  
"Harmony. Remember we live in harmony. That is enough for now. Treat them with respect and they will do the same." He said narrowing his slanted blue eyes at the impudent dragon.

_Lume_ bowed his large head in shame and apologized to him.  
Draconis loved Midsummer's Eve the scent of fresh grass and new leaves made him want to fly down to earth and mingle with the humans. He could tonight. It was a festival. A day that the Gods made sure to walk on earth.  
Leaning over the large wings of his dragon. He looked down at the villagers preparing their green food and laughing at each other's green clothes. They were enjoying themselves. Sometimes Draconis was envious of them. He too wished to have the freedom that humans had. Sighing he pushed his long, fine blond hair back behind his pointed ears. Running his arms up the sides of his dragon.

Both his arms were covered in shiny burns caused by his dragons. _Arimid the_ healer was sick of having him come to her to heal burns. He thought back with a wry grin, his pearly white teeth flashing.

...

_Just a little preview of what is too come_. _Tell me what you guys think _


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

"Whore's child, filthy, ugly, no-good …. You are going to bring the plague to this village!" The women screamed at Hermione. "Don't you come back to destroy my crops!" The farmer women advanced towards her waving a burning torch.

"Coming to steal from me? are you…" she yelled running after Hermione nearly singing her hair with the fire.

Yes she had come to steel some potatoes. But only because her mother and father had not given her any food in the last few days and she was dying of hunger. Her body was thin and malnourished and long hair was in need of a pair of scissors. It hung down to her hips, tangling in between her legs as she ran.

Her ribs poked out of the filthy white dress she wore and as she ran her bare feet made no noise, her feet had long since grown tough…. She had been wandering the rough alleys and stony roads of her village bare footed since she was a child.  
Her parents could not give her shoes.

And now even food was scarce. Hermione had hoped that the farmer and his wife would be at the Midsummer's fest. She had calculated the time wrong and now she would have to go another day without food.

Her golden eyes grew sad when she heard her stomach growl. She wanted to desperately go to the festival but she was not allowed. The village's children told her that the adults thought she was not a child of God…. A bastard.  
So they though if they allowed her near the festivities the Gods would punish them.

Children loved Hermione. She was their friend. But she was not allowed near them. If a parent saw her near their child. The child was dragged off to church and dowsed in Holy Water and blessed by the priest.

Hermione had received countless whippings from her parents for playing with the children. But they were usually in a drunken haze. Their neglect had caused a lot of harm to her body; because of lack of food Hermione's growth was stunted. Her body remained tiny. She was barely tall enough and strong enough to protect herself from the wrath of the villagers and her parents. But being just five feet tall had its advantages. When she ran away …. No one could find her in the woods.

Maybe there will be some berries in the woods for me to have this day she though and wandered into the forest. Everyone else was too scared to go into the forest except on the festival days.

She loved the forest and the creatures, the birds and the beasts loved her too. Even the plants loved her. For them she was not the bastard child of a whore and a drunk. For them she was just Hermione.  
As she entered the woods she felt the magic take over her. The magic was strong today after all it was Midsummer and the Gods would wander the earth today.  
Hermione wasn't sure she believed in Gods. She had suffered all her life. She remembered a verse from _**Wiccan Libro Sagrado. **_

**Call upon the Goddess and God to protect you and teach you the secrets of magic.**  
**Ask stones and plants to reveal their powers - and listen.**

Where were the Gods and Goddess when she was suffering? It wasn't her fault she was born out of wedlock. So why didn't they protect her? She was an innocent. It said in all their holy books how Gods protected the innocent. She didn't have a choice in being born…

She wished she was never born, though Hermione bitterly. Her anger was directed towards her parents who could not protect her better, towards the people of her village who blamed her for her parent's mistake. Towards God who put her on earth to be victimized it seemed.

...

The air in the forest was cool and the wet grass soothed her smarting feet and the soulful birdsong soothed her angry, restless soul. It was dusk; it was the time that wiccans came out to chant. Hermione had always wanted to catch sight of the wiccans. When she was fifteen last year she had found one of their ritual stone circles and from then on she had been waiting to catch a glimpse of them.

It was warm and she felt grimy.

Walking up to her secret pool behind one of the smaller rock faces she stripped of her dirty dress. And plunged into the water. For a second she stood shivering, while trying to get used to the temperature.

Soon her had begun to swim leisurely, her hands caressing the beautiful teal waters and her toes barely skimming the sandy bottom. The night's air brought magic scents into the air. Dame's rocket, jasmine, lime leaves, sage, violets and summer primrose, it made Hermione think of a love potion.

_I know a bank where the wild thyme blows,  
Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows,  
Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine,  
With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine:  
There sleeps Titania sometime of the night,  
Lull'd in these flowers with dances and delight._

She recited softly, swimming towards the bank of the lake... running her fingers through the sweet smelling Yarrow plants and the thorny rose bushes. Smiling to herself she hoisted herself out, her thin arms straining.

And suddenly out of the bushes a voice called out to her, startling her as she put on her clothes.

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet._

And out of the darkness stepped out a tall, blond man. Who looked down upon her with his slanted blue eyes... appraising her. And there she sat in shock. Unable to move In the presence of this beautiful , mysterious man who stepped forth from the shadows.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinuviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering._

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled.  
He walked along and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He recited, his gravelly voice bouncing of the cypress trees. And then he turned to her and asked

"Are you of human blood or fey? You look human, but your voice is like magic. Like one of the spells the woodfolk have been known to weave."

Hermione shook her head and tuned to the handsome stranger. "You make a mistake kind sir. For I am as human as they come. I eat the bread of the earth to survive and I drink the water of the land to live and I breath the air given by God to her to fight death."

He moved closer still, he moves surprisingly lightly for a man his size. And Hermione looked up at him, her hair streaming down her back, her lips parted and breath held to see what he would do.

And just as abruptly as he came he, ran past her to disappear into the woods. Leaving behind his faint scent. It was like breathing a bit of the forest mixed with ash.

Sighing she dropped down onto the grass. The fallen leaves caressing her back. And looked up into the heavens, looking at the bright summer constellations winking back at her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air of the night before falling into deep dreams.

…..

_Reviews guys. Tell me what you think._

(The quotes are of Shakespeare and J.R.R Tolkien respectively. One from a _Midsummer Night's Dream_ the second from _Romeo and Juliet_ and the poem from _Lord Of the Ring_)

(All the plants and flowers used in this story are plants and flowers used in love potions. The holy book and the quote from it… both are from an old _Wiccan Text_ )

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter2: The Prayer

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

Hermione awoke at midnight or the witching hour. All around her the forest was alive; she could hear the soft rustling of creatures and the whispers and groans of the magic trees. She was used to all this, she had spent many nights in the forest before , tree sprites were lighting up the rowan trees near her lake in soft glows of pink and blue, the sprites of the magic wood knew her.  
And they knew she meant no harm so, as she slept they went about their work and at the same time looked out for her safety, chasing away the dangerous animals that came to hunt here.

As soon as they knew she was awake they fluttered down to her and began to chatter into her ear. Hermione picked up the tiny spirits and held them to her.

She had dreamt about him. Her mysterious stranger.

She wondered if he had found a girl to share a bower with. A strange stab of emotion struck her heart. Jealousy? Maybe?

...

The little fae opened their small arms into her lap and showed her their gift to her. Her lap was now full of bright red cranberries. And her stomach growled at the sight of food.

She looked at them; the entire village was around her glowing brightly. Smiles on their tiny faces. "Thank you." she whispered. "I can never thank you enough."

Tears filled her eyes no one had ever showed her so much kindness.

Quickly devouring the berries, she clambered over the rock face and into the west end of the forest.  
Behind her the younger ones of the fae's tribe followed. Hawthorn bushes were in full bloom and the moon's light reflected of the white flowers. It was like being in a love ballad.

The air was so sweetly scented and the soil was soft beneath her feet. Her dress brushed the ground as she walked.

She could hear the _lyre_ and _harp_ being played along with the _flute_. The music was so enchanting. She knew she was getting closer to her villages celebrations. So she stopped and sat just close enough to be near the music but still far enough not to get caught. She could hear the women sing, their voices echoing in the silent forest. Such a haunting song. She knew it. and so she sang along.

_My love he built me a bonny bower,  
And clad it a' wi' a lilye flower,  
A brawer bower ye ne'er did see,  
Than my true love he built for me._

_There came a man, by middle day,  
He spied his sport and went away,  
And brought the king that very night,  
Who brake my bower, and slew my knight._

_He slew my knight, to me so dear;  
He slew my knight, and poined his gear;  
My servants all for life did flee,  
And left me in extremitie._

_I sewed his sheet, making my mane;  
I watched the corpse, myself alane;  
I watched his body, night and day;  
No living creature came that way._

_I took his body on my back,  
And whiles I gaed, and whiles I sat,  
I digged a grave, and laid him in,  
And happed him with the sod so green._

_But think na ye my heart was sair,  
When I laid the moul' on his yellow hair;  
Think na ye my heart was wae,  
When I turned about, away to gae?_

_Nae living man I'll love again,  
Since that my lovely knight is slain;  
W? ae lock of his yellow hair  
I'll chain my heart for evermair._

It was a Midsummer's old balled. And her soft voice danced along with the little fae children. Their small bodies forming a circle and their tiny feet moving in hypnotic grace. She watched him, clapping her hands along with the beat of the music.

How she wished she was there to share it with the others…

How she wished she had a lover…

The dark skies were lit up with the beautiful stars, blessing the celebrating village.  
The high fire rose up into the sky as the men and women threw their aster flower crowns into it. As the fire rose. The first couples began to run into the wood. The bowers were waiting for them.

Hermione watched them with glazed eyes. As the men lovingly lifted the women into their arms and carried them into the darkness to make them theirs.

It was too much to bear so she left.

She returned to her secret place. And began to string herself a crown of dusty purple iris.  
As soon as she put it on her hair, it crumbled into pieces and the beautiful flowers clung to her soft auburn curls.

And she turned her head towards the moonlight.  
And she prayed to _Andraste _the moon goddess to give her some who loved her and someone she loved. Then she prayed to _Anu _to give her village fertility and spread forgiveness. And lastly she prayed to _Branwen_ so that all the girls who hoped for love today found it.

Quickly she pulled a set of flint stones from her stash hidden under the, trees and lit up a small weed of yarrow and sage. The sweet smell filled the air, as the Epsom salts, gave the fire beautiful colors of blue and red and orange.

She threw in a sprig of rosemary and recited out her prayer

"_**Branwen**_ _**bandia an ghrá. dheonú mo mhuintir thorthúlacht. dheonú mo mhuintir ar feadh an tsaoil. dheonú mo mhuintir maithiúnas.  
implore mé leat**_"

She again hid her things into the nook of the tree and got up, brushed her dress. Looked into the sky. Saw the bright constellation of _Dorado _winking down at her.  
And laughed happily. It was an old legend that anyone who had the luck of seeing _Dorado_ in the summer sky was going to be privy to great adventure and love.

Her mood improved, Hermione left the forest humming under her breath. Waving to the fae who sat in the trees and the sprites who flitted around her and the small creatures on the ground.

She could feel the magic deserting her as she walked further from the forest and as usual it made her sad. but she continued on.

The moonlight shining upon her back. Lighting up the purple blossoms that clung to her hair and her slowly swaying body.

What she didn't notice was the tall, handsome man who stepped out of the tree line and looked out at her curiously. Letting his eyes linger on her before he let out a loud whistle and the soft fluttering of wings brought down a beautiful green dragon. Who he mounted and took to the sky with.

_Disappearing into his home In the clouds._

…

_**Reviews guys.**_

_**Andraste**__:_ _Goddess of The moon, divination_

_**Anu:**_ _Goddess of Manifestation magic, moon, air, fertility, prosperity_

_**Branwen:**_ _Goddess of Goddess of love and beauty. The sister of Bran the Blessed and Manannan mac Lir, daughter of Lir, and wife of the Irish king Matholwch. Died of a broken heart after Bran's death. Known as Venus of the Northern Seas_

_**Meaning of prayer**__: Branwen goddess of love. grant my people fertility. grant my people long life. grant my people forgiveness._

_I implore you_

_**Dorado:**_ _is one of the 15 circumpolar constellations in the southern hemispher_e. _Known as constellation of luck._

_**The song Hermione sings: **_ _The Lament of the Border Widow. _

_Sage and rosemary along with yarrow make a strong ritual fire. The Epsom salts are to purify the herbs. Because of the mineral content in them they change the color of the fire. _


	4. Chapter 3 : Love Potion

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

Hermione Granger with her knees up to her chest in her parent's garden. When she heard a sudden rustle of leaves from beside her. Her heart skipped hoping that it was her mysterious stranger.

Instead looking over at the bush revealed a well hidden redhead. Genevra Weasley, Hermione beckoned to the girl. Who ran out of her hiding place quickly and pulled Hermione with her. Hermione knew the Weasley family. She didn't care much for them. The twins she liked but the rest of them treated her exactly like the rest of the villagers.

Why Ginny had come to see her was a mystery…

The younger girl was considerable stronger than Hermione and pulled her into the bushes. Looking around to make sure no one was there before she turned to face Hermione.

"I need your help." She said in an urgent undertone. Hermione was never one to refuse help to anyone so she just indicated for her to continue.

"Can you make me strong love potion." She said hurriedly. "I need it for Harold Potter. I will give you whatever you want in return."

Hermione wanted to tell the girl that it was always better to have a man fall in love with you the natural way. But her protesting stomach safely put those thoughts away. And plus she knew Ginny knew the affects of a love potion. The girl knew the risks she was taking so Hermione agreed.

"Fine I'll do it." she said.

"What is it you want in return?" the redhead asked a little suspicious.

"Food…. Enough food to last at least a week." She said.

The girl nodded and ran through the bushes and out into one of the abandoned fields. Hermione knew she would find her when she had the food.

So she set off towards the village. Ginny was gone barley half an hour before she returned with a cloth full of food.  
It was heavy that pleased Hermione.

"You will have the potion by the end of tomorrow." She said and walked on towards the woods.

As she crossed the tree line she felt the magic take hold of her. And she happily wandered to her hidden place. The love potion that Ginny wanted was a hard one. So Hermione go out her herb gatherers basket and set out into the woods. As she passed the Elven homes, she whistled and the small creatures poked out their heads. Seeing her they shrieked in delight and ran towards her. Hermione laughed and reached down to lift them one by one.

"Can you help me?" she asked _Inteachán_ the female leader of _A'lfheimr_ or the elf village. The tiny elf came towards her large violet eyes filled with years of wisdom.

"You know we will Hermione. What is it you want?" She said in her whispery.

"You know the hidden place. I need you to take out my books and start a fire beneath my cauldron." The tiny creatures nodded and ran into the woods, their green grab blending into the foliage.

Hermione hummed as she walked into the forest collecting the ingredients for the potion.  
She bent low to look for periwinkles. And climbed a tall Yew tree to cut fresh mistletoe. She took the violets from a large field filled with them and cut the tough stalks of the wild fennel. The Ladies slipper she cut from around a tree.  
And walked back to her hidden pool. The water from there would suffice.

...

As she climbed over the rock face. She saw her little helpers had left the fire burning bright and her old, leather bound books were left on a rock. She smiled and went to get fresh water from the lake. The _Merrows_ were swimming today. She greeted them respectfully and chatted a bit with them.

"What are you doing?" asked Micha one of the younger ones. Flipping her beautiful fish tail in the water and resting her human arms on the bank of the lake.

Hermione smiled and told her she was making a love potion. Micha's eyes widened and her mouth formed an O shape as she swam down to the bottom to the lake and called up her sisters. All the girls came up and bombarded Hermione with their questions.  
She just grinned and told them that they could watch. So within the next five minutes dozens of little mermaids sat on the rocks of the lake to look at Hermione.

Hermione put the water into the pot and waited for it to come to a boil. Next went in the periwinkles, she stirred it counter clockwise and then added a cup of rectified spirits.  
Slowly one after another all the ingredients made their way into the cauldron. And Hermione could smell the spicy scent coming from it. she knew she had made the potion right.  
She didn't even need to consult her books any more she though happily. Now it would have to boil down and then she would strain it, rebottle it and give it to Ginny.

Till then she sat down onto the grass of the meadow and gazed at filtered sunlight that danced through the canopy of trees. The loud humming of the cicada's lulled her into peacefulness. And her mind drifted to a memory.

_Hermione was wandering on the outskirts of town. When she saw a little blue house. It was the only one in the street and it was the most charming little house._

Suddenly the blinds parted and the face of an old women looked out onto the road. As soon as she saw Hermione she beckoned her close and hobbled to the door opening it and letting Hermione inside.

The house was beautiful; it was covered in floral poufs and darling maple tables. The shelves on the walls were crammed with large books. Hermione's curious ten year old mind longed to take a peek inside them. They had the most interesting titles. The old women saw Hermione looking at the books and gestured her to sit down.

"_Can ye read?" she asked in a sweet Scottish brogue. Hermione nodded. _

"_How?" asked the old women.  
"I know ye…. Ye be the daughter of tha' good fo nothing drunk and that sassy missy." Hermione nodded again and told the old women._

"_it's a secret. Please don't tell." The old lady nodded her wrinkles crinkling into a smile._

"_I hide behind a pillar of the school. So when the boys are taught I learn too." She said proudly._

"_Ah! Child I have been waiting a generation fo a lass like you. Do ye like it? the studies." Hermione nodded her little head and excitement shone out of her large eyes. _

"_I have some ginger tea on. Would ye like some? You are no more than sticks. Don't ye parents give ye summat to eat?" _

_The little girl shook her head. And said "I would love some tea miss." And so the little girl and the old women sat down to eat and look through the old tomes on the shelves. _

"_Miss I meant to ask what is your name?" _

"_Mcgonagall. Minerva Mcgonagall." And from that day on ward Hermione and Minerva became firm friends. The old women taught Hermione about everything. Physics, the laws of the earth, she taught her potion making and Transfiguration. And everyday Hermione visited her in her house. _

_Until one day she came back to see the house missing. No trace of it left behind. That day she went home and cried her little heart out for she lost the single person who she loved and who loved her back equally._

_And upon waking the next day found her old teacher's cauldron and spell books at the end of her bed. _

That memory still made tears sting in Hermione's eyes. It was time. Night was nearing so she took down the pot from the hot embers of the fire and let it rest against the bank of the lake.

It seemed she was spending the night here she though and looked up at the sky. The sudden sound the trees startled her as she looked up to see a long swish of blond hair disappearing into the night.

...

**Reviews guys and thank you for reading **


	5. Chapter 4 :The Wedding

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

_Forests may be gorgeous but there is nothing more alive than a tree that learns how to grow in a cemetery._

Spring or _Tuile _in the Elven month of _Rethe _was famous as the month of weddings. Young elfish brides dressed in the garb of the woods with wreathes of flowers on their heads got married to their dashing elfish grooms.

Fae and elf weddings were so unreal that Hermione often thought she had been transported to another land, another time and place. Today was one of her little friend's wedding. _Erise. _And she looked beautiful.  
Her large blue eyes fringed with light blond lashes were shining with excitement. And her long hair was caught up in a wreath of orange blossoms.  
The scent of the flowers permeated into the air along with the excitement of the little bridesmaids.  
For _Erise_ was getting married to a prince,_ Inteachán son Aavi._

It was what they called a match made by the forest Gods. Erise was loud, boisterous and a darling. While Aavi was as gentle as they came, with his soft green eyes and his gentle healing powers. And he adored Erise, he worshiped the very ground she walked on. Hermione had known this village since she was five. And Inteachán was more of a mother to Hermione than her biological one ever was.

Hermione helped the little elf put on her saffron veil and gave her a kiss. For It was time.

_The pan pipes of the band began along with the mandolins. All the elves in attendance clutched at each other's arms and began to chant as the bride and groom walked out of the foliage together. Their arms interlocked and matching crowns of almond blossoms atop their heads, their bare feet making no sound as they walked to the grassy pedestal where a village elder was to perform the ceremony. The chanting of the elves had become louder and the fae and sprites light up the trees around them, Hermione sat transfixed as the couple reached the pedestal. _

_Erise and Aavi bowed their bodies and pressed their foreheads against the earth. _

_"Rise." Came a soft voice. The voice matched the elf._

Mire the elf who was to perform the ceremony was one of the most out worldly creatures Hermione had ever seen. His long silver hair hung down to the ground and his enormous silver eyes dominated his wrinkled old face, his gentle mouth was forever ready with a smile or words of wisdom. And he always wore blue robes. Always. 

_"__Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." _he began.  
"_Oh, how this spring of love resembleth, The uncertain glory of an April day, Which now shows all beauty of the Sun, And by and by a cloud takes all away."_

"_For today we are gathered here fae folk, your brother elves, sprites and humans too. To see your love joined as one."_

"_For Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

"_So as you leave today….. leave not as two souls but as a single soul that dwells in two bodies." _

"_Exchange your wreaths now." Said Mire as Aavi and Erise took of their crowns and placed them on each other's head._

The entire crowd erupted in cheers and threw rice and flower petals onto the couple, who grinned shyly at each other and their guests. _Aavi_ gave his bride a loving look before guiding her towards a small carriage waiting at the end of the glade.

Hermione felt a sharp stab of burning pain. How she longed for someone to hold her like that. Look at her like that. She was broken out of her sad thoughts when she felt a warm had on her shoulder.

She turned to see _Mire _giving her a gentle smile. "Soon." He whispered into her ear. "You will get your worth soon child. You must be patient."

His soft words were comforting.

Broken out of her melancholy mood, she looked at the little elves beginning to dace. It was a merry tune and soon the elves had Hermione dancing with them, clapping in time to the music her hands raised above her head. The steps, moved in and out, like they danced at Beltane. Along with the pan pipe the fiddles struck a tune. The entire village was caught up in celebrating.

…

Above the clouds Draconis's sharp ears picked up the sound of music. He recognized it. It was an Elven wedding.

Draconis was curious; in all the time he had been a God he had yet to see an Elven wedding. The elves were a very introvert set of creatures rarely coming out to greet other creatures.  
So quickly he reached into his dragons mind telling him to lower himself slowly. He was luck today he was riding _Vento _or his _Wind Dragon _known to the humans as _The Antipodean Opleye.  
Vento_ was light and could maneuver himself easily, so he silently lowered himself into a secluded glad.

Reaching into his mind the dragon asked Draconis "May I hunt master?"

Draconis had always loved the Opleye's so he just nodded towards the young dragon and gave him a command to be silent. The dragon happily ambled off into the thicket.

And Draconis headed towards the sound of the music. His long, pointed ears twitching as he came closer.  
He walked softly; his boots were made of soft leather so they made no sound in the forest. He found the clearing. The music was loud and the elves were dancing.  
The trees besides them were lit up with small sprites and fae. Draconis felt his breath catch; it was the most enchanting scene he had seen in a long time.

And like a dream his eyes suddenly came to rest upon, a girl. Not just any girl but the one who he had been looking for these past days. The one with the magic voice.

And as soon as he saw her. She turned her head and her golden eyes caught his….

….

_Reviews Guys Please ____and thank you for reading. _


	6. Chapter 5 : Till We Meet Again

_**Guys your breaking my heart!**_

_**Be nice and review please. **_

…_**.**_

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

Draconis looked at her, his girl of flowers as she danced with the elves, her long hair catching the sunlight and pretty face glowing with happiness, her tiny hands raised above her head and her bare feet moving in intricate patterns.

Her large eyes glowed with pleasure and her soft lips were pulled into a dimple showing smile. Draconis could not drag his eyes away. He knew she was human but at that moment he didn't care. He knew that him even thinking about a human this way was forbidden but again he just couldn't bring himself to care about the rules.

His ears perked at the sound of her laughter, it was so incredibly, heartbreakingly sweet, her laughter. It was like a brook when it tumbled down a hill, bubbling and vibrant brimming with life and happiness. He kept his back molded against the tree, his foot resting on the trunk, regarding her from beneath lowered lashes.

She was thin he noticed …. To thin. Not the kind of thin a person was naturally but the kind a person became when they were starved or had a severe lack of food. He could see her ribs through her thin dress. Anger rose inside him. Who would do this? Did she live here in the woods? A dozen questions rose inside his mind. He would get the answers. That was the easy part. The difficult part was understanding why the hell he even cared. Yet somehow not knowing the reason why his flower girl looked like a set of sticks did not bode well with him.

Behind him the music was getting faster and so was its volume, the elves' cheers too had increased in tempo. Draconis moved away from the tree and saw his flower girls steps speed up, her long skirt flying around her legs and her thin body swaying faster and faster as if in a trance, clapping her hands to the beat of the music, her wild hair tumbling around her hips, swirling around with a life of its own, her wild eyes glistening with elation.

_And her feet moved faster and faster and faster still_.

Till suddenly the music stopped and she dropped down to the ground her head bowed and her long hair falling all around her. The elves cheered and clapped, their loud screams of delight rousing the little birds from their nests and causing the small animals on the ground to scuttle away. All of them reached over to the girl giving her hug or clapping her on the back. And she too cheered with them, grinning happily. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her eyes shone. Draconis looked at her transfixed.

...

Slowly the elves began to move towards the other end of the glade. Draconis took one last look at her before turning heal and beginning to walk away.

"What is it they say about men who hide?" said a voice from behind him; he recognized the sweet tone of it. Its untainted softness and its silk like smoothness.

"They say that men, who hide from women, are mere slaves to them. So the cant bare to look at them, lest the do something that kills them. For how can a man resist sweetness like you?" he said turning towards her slowly.

"What is a man if he is not a slave to his women?" She said sweetly to him. Her soft lips parted in a silent giggle.

"My, my the female mind is certainly a devious one." He said in a low tone drifting closer to her.

"That is only because it has to deal with the male one." She quipped back.

Both of them laughed. "Touché." Said Draconis, his silvery blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"Sometimes my own wit takes me by surprise." Laughed Hermione.

"I see modesty is not one of your strong traits." Draconis said raising a single eyebrow.

"And humor not one of yours." She laughed.

"I apologize for my impudence." She said immediately contrite. "It has been a long time since I have verbally spared with anyone."

He smile at her letting her know that her apology was accepted.

"Actually I came to ask. Does this belong to you?" Draconis held out an old leather bound book. Hermione recognized it immediately; it was her book of poetry.

She smiled and reached out to take it. but Draconis pulled it out of her reach.

"Tsk… Tsk first you have to tell me. How does a commoner girl read poetry?"

"Someday later maybe." She said to him.

As he held out the book to her and she reached to take it. he whispered into her ear. "Poetry is when an emotion has found it's though and the thought had found words."

"Poetry is an echo asking a shadow to dance." She whispered back.

"Keep your face always towards the sunshine and shadows will fall behind you." He said moving closer.

"A flower cannot blossom without sunshine and a women cannot live without love." She too said moving closer.

"Sweet flowers are slow, weeds make haste." His deep eyes meeting hers.

"What is a weed? A plant whose virtues have not been discovered." Her golden eyes boldly capturing his.

They were just inches away now. And Draconis could smell her sweet scent. So he grinned at her and stepped back.

"You win miss." He could not get to close to her, for he knew if he did, he would kiss her. And to kiss her, would be to loose control, and to loose control would cause immeasurable problem.

Hermione shyly stepped back and held out her hand for him.

"I am Hermione." She said, her soft cheeks blushing a bright poppy red. For she had never encountered such an enigma. He took her hand and placed his lips upon it, his intense eyes never leaving hers. His lips left a trail of fire on her skin. It made her snap out of her daze. As she pulled her hand away from his.

Draconis felt the fire, run through him when his skin touched hers. Tiny sparks ran up his spine. And reluctantly he let her hand slip from his.

"I am Draco." he said not revealing his full name. She just smiled and turned to walk away.

...

"Till we meet again." He said softly turning his back to her.

"Till we meet again." She whispered into the wind.

….

_**The rose looks fair, but fairer we it deem  
For that sweet odor which doth in it live. **_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Rescue

**_Be nice and Review. Please :)_**

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Draconis walked through his keep. All morning an odd feeling had been prickling at him. He knew something was off and yet he couldn't pin point it. He rubbed the back of neck and tried to shake the feeling.

It was time for inspection. Draconis had all his dragons lined up in front of him and as he walked by, they all bowed their large heads in respect. Today was his day to inspect the foals and the mothers of the little ones were standing close by.

They knew he would never hurt their children. But protective instincts in dragons were very high. Dragons were highly emotional creatures; they were possessive and extremely protective of both their mates and foals. Over the years their more base instincts had emulsified themselves into Draconis. He was more beast than anything else.

Draconis stood in his breeches, he had gone without a tunic today, it was too hot.

His tightly wound muscles flexed as he ran his hands gently over the young _Domhain _dragon. The mother, one of his best _Earth _dragons moved restlessly beside him as her baby gave a low keening cry. "_He's hungry"_ she said, tapping into Draconis's head.

"_Patient Esmeralda"_ he berated "_you know it has to be done."_ The disgruntled dragon huffed and blew stem out of her snout and nudged Draconis to move faster. The little dragon looked up at him with curious dark eyes, for he had never seen a creature like him.

_"What did you name him?"_ asked Draconis. _"Verde."_ Replied his mother. Seeing her baby asses their master with his curious untrained eyes.

Letting go of his short stubby legs, Draconis watched as the little dragon attempted to get on his feet. Huffing when he couldn't, finally his mother gently pushed her snout against his bottom to help him up. And the little dragon ambled away. His little legs carrying him a few feet far before he collapsed on the stone floor. His entire face shocked at what just happened!

Esmeralda and Draconis shared a laugh before she took hold of the little ones tail and flew off towards her patch of the reserve.

One by one Draconis moved between his dragons. One little female, nearly took of a chunk of his skin seeing his ink markings. Draconis had a long dragon, drawn around his torso in bright colorful inks. Its scales glittered iridescent in the morning sun and its long tail swished back and forth across his spinal cord.

The little female dragon _Fermoso_ as her mother called her, took one look at Draconis's marking and began to bite at his skin with her nonexistent teeth. Draconis always loved spending time with the new born foals, they were just like human babies and birthing season had just passed. The entire keep was flooded with little dragon foals who had escaped from their parents in order to do some discovering of their own. It wasn't until they were hungry, that they were compelled to go home. And till they got hungry they contended themselves with fighting with each other and trying to nip at the people who visited ankles.

Draconis moved from dragon to dragon, checking their brood. Just as he finished and was wiping his hands he heard a voice calling to him from his gate.

And turned to look at _Gwendolyn_ another young seer waiting at the gate for him. Her voice was shaking, a sick feeling of uncomfortable unease swept through him. He hurried to the gate and let it open, its large iron hinges groaning with disuse.

_Gwen_ swept in her hands nervously soothing the bell of her skirt. The sunlight bounced off her, pearly white hair and her smile looked strained. Draconis was good friends with _Gwen_. And her scared eyes had him worried.

"Are you coming to tell me the _Styx_ was flooded?" He joked in an attempt at humor.

"Not now Draconis. The fae were in a frenzy when I went to the forests today_." Gwen_ said her eyes nervously darting from left to right. "The villagers caught one of your dragons." She said hurriedly. "They are planning to execute it this afternoon."

"What?!" Draconis thundered. His blue eyes turning black with rage. "Why was I not informed of this earlier." He said moving closer to _Gwen_, his entire stance threatening.

"_Anu_ said it was a bad idea to tell you." _Gwen_ cried holding up her hands in surrender. "I wanted to… I really did."

"And why did _Anu think I was a bad idea_." Draconis said his voice dripping with contempt.

_Gwen_ muttered something under her breath. That made Draconis's eyes burn with rage. His large body started to shake with anger and this long hair flew around him.

"She said if one was executed than_, the humans would stop worrying for their lives?"_ Draconis snarled, his handsome face turning savage. "She said to leave him there….. To die?" his nails growing longer and his teeth elongating his wild eyes glittering with anger. "How would she feel if one of her precious sister's woodfolk were caught?" he said cruelly.

"Who did they catch _Gwen_?"

_Gwendolyn_ shook her head. "There is nothing you can do Draconis." She said placating reaching out to lay her hand no his chest.

Draconis caught her hand in his large callused one, the burns giving off a glow in the sunlight as a pulse throbbed in his neck.

"I asked you a question _Gwendolyn_…. Who did they catch?" he moved closer his soft tone menacing.

"_Prismatat." _She said hanging her head.

"He is a child… barley a year old." He shouted at _Gwen_.

"You tell _Anu_. That if she tries this again I will have her entire forest burned down. Understood? And if she cares for her precious woodfolk, she will keep herself and her ideas away from me and my creatures." He said leaning in closer his harsh breath a mere inch from _Gwen's_ ear. Her entire body was shaking as he let go of her hand.

"Go." He shouted. "Leave…. Now! And you tell her exactly what I said…." He said ruthlessly.

"_Máthair_." he swore as she ran out from the keep, her wings unfolding as she flew away.

He needed to go save his creature, now. He loudly whistled two short blasts and _Lume _flew out of the sky. One look at his masters face he knew it was urgent.

"_The humans caught one_." Said Draconis quickly mounting _Lume_. The Dragon angrily blew out fire from his snout. "_Who did they catch?" _

_"Prismatat."_ Draconis replied shortly.

_"Vento's pup?"_ huffed _Lume_. Draconis nodded. His eyes wild eyes disturbed.

_"What was he doing near human dwelling?"_

_"He's a year old, must have been testing his wings. He doesn't know how to navigate so he must have got lost."_ Draconis replied. Running his hand through his long hair. Tension was coiled tight in his belly.

The dragon was now flying low over the village. Draconis let out a long series of clicks. Too low for the humans to hear. At one _Prismatat _was too young to be able to talk to Draconis. Soon enough, he heard the sound and the little foal let out a low keening cry.

Signalling to his master that he was alive and safe for now. _Lume_ was flying low, so Draconis jumped from the dragons back. Down onto an open field. From where he let out another series of click. Trying to determine the pup's location.

The little dragon cried out again, his cries were getting more frantic and Draconis could sense his fear. Darting over hedges and bushes Draconis ran, his soft foot falls not rousing anybody. He knew he was nearing the pup for the little ones fear had permeated into the air around him.

He stopped inside the forest where he saw the little dragon bound to large oak trees. And since he had yet to gain his total strength, the best he had been able to do was scratch at the ropes binding him. The dragons beautiful pearly scales were awash with its blood and it's large, pupil less pearly eyes were shiny with pain and tears. Draconis quickly ran his hands over the baby's major wounds, purple light shining through his hands as he healed him the best he could. It was paining the little dragon, he could tell as he kept huffing and trying to get out of Draconis's hold the steam from his snout was hot, it was causing fresh burns to form on his hard chest and strong abdomen.

Draconis flexed his beefy arms around the foal and tried to keep him still. The low cries were getting louder. He knew that they would wake up the village. So Draconis slashed the ropes and softly called to _Lume_ who was flying just above them.

The large dragon flew down, with a low swishing sound. He knew he had to be quite. So he nudged the little dragon on to his stomach and caught a hold of his tail between his teeth. With him gently gripped in _Lume's _mouth, Draconis climbed up onto his dragon and the trio set out towards the keep.

_"What are we to tell his parents?"_ asked the older dragon.

_"Nothing, he is a child. Children do things like this. We get him Arimid. Have her heal him and then take himto the reserve."_

_Lume_ nodded sagely and flew into the mountains. _Arimid _lived near the _LeighisLoch _or the healing lake.

The land there was very fertile and could grow a versatile variety to healing herbs from all around the world. _Lume_ put down the small dragon gently on the grass outside _Arimid's _hut and went to wait by the lake.

Draconis didn't need to knock she knew they were here. And _Arimid _glided out of her hut, her clear green eyes quickly assessing _Prismatat_.

"To you I will talk later." She said to Draconis in her whispery soft voice.

She moved around the little dragon, her soft voice quickly muttering healing spells in Gallic and her fingers applying healing Slav over his now slowly closing wounds. _Prismatat's _open eyes regarded her with curiosity as he nudged her legs, when she was applying a rather stinging Slav to his face.

"It's done." She said and Draconis called to _Lume_, who took the now sleeping pup and flew back to the keep.

"I heard you sent _Gwendolyn_ with a threat to _Anu_." She said moving closer to Draconis. Gesturing for him to move his hands from his chest.

"I did." He said shortly as she ran her hands muttering healing spells on his hard chest and taut abdomen.

"Draco." She said in a berating tone. "Years with the dragons and you have become more like them then you would know or like."

"He is a child _Arimid _and she wanted him executed, so that no one would find out about us existing." He snarled.

"Well we are best left alone to do what we do. If they do find out about us, can you imagine the repercussions?'

"They do know about us ... They pray to us." He said.

"Yes. But in the end, if they knew that Gods walked the same earth they do. They would want our powers for everything."

"We need the humans to look out for themselves, like we look out for them. If they knew that Gods walked the earth. All bad things would be blamed on us. We are a secret because humans have to take responsibility for their own mistakes. We cannot help all of them."

Draconis nodded. And walked to the end of the forest, turning around he said "Thank you." And ran out of sight... his dark clothes blending into the shadows.

_Arimid _sighed. He wasn't going to listen. It was not his nature. She shook her head and headed back inside her hut.

...

Hermione lay on the hearth, her face was bloody and she was coughing, small streams of blood were pouring out of her mouth and nose.

Her white dress was stained a deep crimson. Her father had come home in a drunken rage yesterday.

The broken rye bottle lay beside her, its glass shards tangled in her hair. He was on the bed now, asleep after nearly beating her to death. Her ribs were broken she could feel them pushing against her skin.

Trying to haul herself up, she collapsed her hands couldn't hold her weight and her wrists were broken. Slowly crawling she made her way to the door of the house. Her eyes were hazy, since the blood dripping out of the wounds in her head had entered her eyes. Holding on to the door frame as support she got up on shaky legs.

And walked out of the house. And she walked and walked and walked.

Till she reached her forest, and her pool where she collapsed under the stars.

_And that was where Draconis found her the next morning. Laying in a pool of her own blood. _

...

Domhain: means Earth (Welsh Green)

Verde: Green

Fermoso: Beautiful

Máthair : Mother


	8. Something For The Readers

Hey guys thank you for taking the time out to read my story. And some of the comments that you left were truly lovely and I cannot thank you enough for them.

All my stories have a theme, something that helps create awareness of a problem in society. And this one is to create awareness on two very important matters. Both very close to my heart and things I have personally experienced.

_Bullying._ The meaning by the law, in most countries sates is abuse, emotional, physical and verbal. The government of America had Anti-Bullying laws in most states. But I come from India where we have no such laws. Children suffer in silence because they are different. And in today day and age of technology. Bullies are not just people who drag you out into the playground and beat you up, those can be stopped but today's bullies hide behinds the vast portals and nooks and crannies of the internet. They are vicious, mean and cause more than a few children to commit suicide or cause harm to themselves or have eating disorders, become depressed. And I know this because I started to cut when couldn't take it anymore. I was fifteen and now two years later I still look at the scars on my wrists to remind me off what I could have lost. Nobody can define the strain on a teenagers mind when he or she does not have his or her peer group's approval. People make stupid decisions; they begin smoking or drinking or doing drugs. If you have problems like these feel free to Pm me, I am always there to talk. And have seen and done all of this, I have had my life go into a downward spiral because of bullies. If any of you want to talk I am here.

_Child Abuse. _**Did you see the little girl walking down the street today, limping towards her house? And just before she went inside she took a deep breath, as bracing herself, like she was going to war. But she is a warrior, like a good soldier puts on a brave face before going into battle; she too puts on a happy face before facing the world.** Child abuse, one of the most hateful and cruel crimes in the world. It is to take the innocence from a child. Children protect their parents, because that is who they are. They love their parents unconditionally and will do anything for them. So why is it that the parents are not willing to do anything for the child? If a child is a burden to you why did you have a child? To beat him or her? So leave dark ugly bruises upon their bodies? To have them question the good in the world? Child abuse is a serious issue that is causing a lot of problems in our society. Problems that try as we might are not able to fight. If and when you see a child who you think suffers from child abuse, take the time out and talk to them. Ask them weather they need help. Until a friendly hand is not extended, these children will remain in a world of pain. So reach out.

**_A) Symptoms of child abuse in young children and teenagers:_**

1. is overly compliant, passive, or withdrawn

2. Has unexplained burns, bites, bruises, broken bones, or black eyes

3. seems frightened of the parents and protests or cries when it is time to go home

4. Shrinks at the approach of adults

5. is frequently absent from school

6. Begs or steals food or money

7. Lacks needed medical or dental care, immunizations, or glasses

8. is consistently dirty and has severe body odor

9. Lacks sufficient clothing for the weather

10. Has difficulty walking or sitting

11. Suddenly refuses to change for gym or to participate in physical activities

12. Reports nightmares or bedwetting

13. Experiences a sudden change in appetite

14. Demonstrates bizarre, sophisticated, or unusual sexual knowledge or behavior

15. becomes pregnant or contracts a venereal disease, particularly if under age 14

16. Runs away

17. Shows extremes in behavior, such as overly compliant or demanding behavior, extreme passivity, or aggression

18. is either inappropriately adult (parenting other children, for example) or inappropriately infantile (frequently rocking or head-banging, for example)

19. Is delayed in physical or emotional development

20. Has attempted suicide

21. Loss of interest in activities, and in life in general

22. Feeling separated, detached, or estranged from others

23. Feeling emotionally numb, especially toward loved ones

24. Experiences a sense that "all is for naught" (they don't expect to live long, get married, have a career)

25. Difficulty falling or remaining asleep

26. Irritability or angry outbursts

27. Difficulty maintaining concentration

28. Hyper vigilance, or being constantly "on guard"

30. An exaggerated startle response (jumpiness)

...

_Thank you for reading, both the story and this note. If anyone wants to talk just PM me, it is usually much easier to talk to a stranger as they don't judge._

_ And yeah leave behind a review or two for the story for gods sakes(I kid… I kid) _

_Love _

_Urvashi _


	9. Chapter 8 : Her Story

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

_"I always thought about what my afterlife would be like? I had wondered about it since I learnt about death. The holy books always said that the good went to Gods where they lived in peace and harmony, surrounded with love and light. And the bad went to the underworld where they had to pay penance for the mistakes they made during life." _

_"I wanted my afterlife to be like the life I lived when I was in the forest with people I loved dearly around me, if only just in spirit. But I was not a child of God. And I knew for a long time, when the beatings began that I would end up dead. I didn't know then that my parents wanted to hurt me; I just knew what they were doing was hurtful, agonizing and unpleasant… it pained. That was the day I realized that I wouldn't survive. I was just another child that was wiped from the face of the earth, no one to miss me, no one to mourn my death, no one to grieve for me. My life was meaningless. Had I done anything great to be remembered? Had I made a change in the lives of people around me?"_

_"Years ago I had already prepared myself to face my fate. My fate not just in regard to my death but in regard to where I would go after my death. I wasn't a child of God …I knew where I was going…. The underworld. For nobody opens the gates of paradise to people like me. __**Bastards, children of unholy union.**__ I thought that one day the Gods would come around. Learn to celebrate the birth of a child, a child of matrimony as well as one who was just a mere culmination of two souls. A child is brought to the world with love in his or her heart. And it depends on how he or she grows up, that love could one day become something that they distribute to the entire world or it could just be snuffed out of them, like a flame when it encounters water." _

…

Draconis was chopping trees. It was menial work, work he could do with his magic. But he needed the release of energy, his tremendous shoulders and brawny arms glistened with a fresh coat of sunlight and the tree shuddered to the ground as he put the full weight of his almost seven foot frame into cutting it. A corded leather string held back his hair as he reached with his large hands to wipe the sweat off his chiseled jaw.

A low shiver passed through him. Something wasn't right in the forest. The creatures had passed him by today like he didn't exist, usually a single look from his unnerving blue, gray eyes sent them running.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a rustle of bushes and turned to see an entire fae tribe rushing about, their whispers sounding scared and their arms loaded with herbs. He quickly put down his axe and moved to stand behind a tree. The tribe paid no attention to him as they fluttered by talking hastily. Draconis followed them, his sharp pointed ears picking up bits of their conversation, they spoke a kind of Gallic and from what he understood they had found a half dead girl, near a lake.

Draconis felt sick. He knew that this was somehow connected to his Hermione. Quickly dodging the trees he ran through the forest to where he first met her. He could hear the chatter from outside the rock face. The voices were frantic. Quite murmurs of Elfish were being spoken. He jumped over the rock face. His eyes taking in the scene in front of him. Whoever was hurt he couldn't see them.

But he recognized the Elvenhome from the west glade. _Inteachán w_as standing near her people , her eyes miserable. Yet desperately trying to hold it together, her eyes were glitter with unshed tears. The healer from their village was here _Zhora_ and she was shaking her head. The younger ones looked scared and most of the young females were crying.

"Did you try the Kava root?" _Inteachán_ asked _Zhora_ , her voice was soft as always but now it rang of desperation.

"I tried everything mother. There is nothing more we can do." _Zhora_ said sadly. "It's time to say goodbye."

Draconis moved closer , the elf felt his presence and turned her drooping head toward him. She knew who he was, Draconis could see it in her eyes.

Silently she moved out of his way, the others followed her example. The elves parted as he walked through…. clearing a path for him. The wails had become louder around him. As he walked closer he saw a blanket of fae covering someone, he knew who it was, and he recognized the auburn hair.

His large body began to shake. Eyes blackened with anger.

"Who did it?" he said his eyes burning with hate and his fists clenched.

"We found her like this…" _Leila_ one of the mermaids swimming in the lake said.

His girl of flowers was in a pool of blood. And her breaths were short. He moved closer to her, the fae moved aside letting him near her. The grass around her was caked with dried blood and her face was darkened with bruises. Her large eyes were shut and her soft mouth , gave an occasional cough, blood spewing forth from her lips.

Draconis dropped down to his knees.

_"_You know her_ Inteachán, _who did this?" Draconis asked his gravelly voice, taking on a more rough tone. He sounded like one of his dragons.

"The entire village knew her. What use is of that? She is dying … there is nothing we can do." Said the elf mother , tears dripping down her wizened old cheeks.

"There may be nothing you can do, but there is something I can do." Draconis said, carefully easing his arm beneath her knees.

"She will die, by the time you can do anything." _Zhora_ said her blue eyes glinting with fear. "If you move her now, she is done for."

"You know who I am don't you?" Draconis asked _Inteachán._

_"_I do, but its forbidden for you to meddle in her life." Said she.

"If you know me, then you know I don't really care about the rules." He said , easing his other arm beneath her shoulders.

The little elf hurried to him, "What about the repercussions of you helping her? And I don't mean for you. I mean for her."

"If it comes to that. I will protect her." He said , letting out a short series of whistles. And heard immediately heard the soft fluttering of wings.

"Then there is just one more thing." The old elf laid her hand on Draconis's arm. " You Save my daughter." She whispered into his ear. "And I will tell you who did this."

Draconis nodded , the signal he had whistled had been for one of his lighter dragons.

A female.

_ Prata _another wind dragon. She quickly descended into the opening. Draconis carefully lifted his flower girl and moved to mount his dragon.

As he flew away with the girl in his arms. He saw the entire elf village join hands in prayer and _Inteachán _hands raised in blessing.

He was taking her to shaman he knew, a Wiccan shaman. He knew _Arimid_ would never help. The shaman was in_ Latvia._

_"Faster Prata… go as fast as you can. She may not have too long." _ Draconis could feel the life force leaving her body.

_"Yes master." _ Replied the dragon.

_"I know why you want to save her. I can feel her aura , she is a gentle soul. I promise you we will get there in time" _

Her breath was slowing .

….

The silver dragon flew through the low clouds.

_"There."_ Draconis pointed to a speck of a cottage one of the snowy hills.

_"Master, will she survive the cold?"_ Prata asked.

He hadn't thought of that. Quickly muttering a warming spell to around her body, he guided the dragon. Who set them down right at the steps of the cottage. The cold didn't affect Draconis.

"_Augs_." Draconis shouted pounding on the rough hewn door of the shaman's cottage. "Open the door." Draconis continued to pound, cursing under his breath. The door was suddenly thrown open.

"Oh it's you Draco." Said the young man who opened the door.

"Later brother, we will talk later. I need you to help her." Draconis strode into the room, and laid the girl on the cot near the fire.

"Good Lord. What happened to her?" _Augs_ said running to her.

"That's what I need to know." Said the blond God, shaking his head.

_Augs_ had begun his examination. His eyes taking in every detail. He quickly got out his Slav's from his healers pouch.

"Explanations will have to wait." He said. "I need you to bring me water , sage , opium poppy, red clover and tea tree oil from the herb cupboard near the stove. Lord.. Draco she is not just nearly dying, she is also severely malnourished. Someone's neglect had caused great harm to this girl's body. This is years of abuse. It is going to take me time. And she may not wake up so soon. She needs the rest, her body needs time to recover."

"Do what you have too." Draconis said, handing the shaman his asked items. The young shaman quickly brushed back his dark hair and rubbed the Slav's into her wounds.

"These won't do any good. The wounds are infected." _Augs_ said. He was sweating now.

"What do you mean they are infected." Draconis asked his voice growing feral and raspy. His entire body was visibly growing larger and starting to light up in black light.

"Did you find her in some dirt or something? That may have been the result." Said the shaman. "I need more things now, bring me Tulsi and Turmeric and the white willow seeds, those will help." the shaman began to wipe down Hermione.

"Help me get her out of this dress." He said.

Draconis felt a sharp stab of jealous anger , which he squashed down ruthlessly.

Both the men removed her dirty stained dress and Draconis moved back and let _Augs_ work . He was meticulous, moving down from her neck applying healing powders and mixtures over her wounds. And every few minutes tipping her head back to pour some potion down her throat. By the time he was at her thighs, hours had passed and night was around them _Augs_ own energy was depleting, he was tired.  
Finally after another hour, he sat down on the floor besides Draconis.

"God in heaven Draco. Where did you find her? I exhausted all my healing spells on her. ." Said the shaman rubbing his hands on his work robe. "And what in the name of all things holy happened to her?"

"I need to find that out myself." Draconis said. "Can you look out for her while I go someplace?"

"Yes I'll look out for her. And I cannot let her go anywhere any time soon. I still have a number of things to do."

Draconis nodded and walked to the door of the cottage. "She'll like it here. She likes plants and flowers. Keep her safe _Augs_ , if anything happens to her… I don't think I could live with myself." And saying so he walked out into the cold night.

_Prata_ was waiting for Draconis outside, her large tail swishing in the air and body poised for flight.

"_Back to the forest master?"_ she said her large, pupil less eyes looking into his knowingly. Draconis nodded and sat himself on her back.

….

"How is she?" _Inteachán asked._

Draconis was seated in the meeting ground of the elves, his long muscular legs folded under him.

"She's fine. It will take her some to regain conscience but otherwise is in good hands." Draconis said to her.

The old elf nodded , her eyes showing her relief. "Thank you." She said, "Not just from me , from the entire village and the other creatures too. Hermione had grown up here in this forest. She as much a part of us , as the trees and animals of the forest."

"Does she live here?" he asked.

_"_No , but she might as well. Her parents, they are the ones who did that to her. She has come to us before like this. But she would never say who it was, one day _Elise_ heard her … in her sleep. She was begging them to stop." The small elf said her hands clenching angrily.

"Why?"

"She is an illegitimate child. Her parents are not married so when she was born, they were shunned to the outskirts of the town. Her mother is a Pleasure Women and her father drinks too much. There is not much money for food in her house."

"They take out their anger on her?" he asked slowly, his voice menacing.

The elves around him nodded their heads and told him about the village and how she was shunned because of her birth and what her parents were.

"Her knowledge on poetry and herbs…. How can an illegitimate daughter of a whore and a drunk have such knowledge?"

"She had a teacher. She told us about her. But she left." _Elise_ said.

"Why do you want to know all this my Lord? If you don't mind me asking." _Inteachán_ interjected. "What can you do about it?"

_"_I guess we'll see now wont we." Said Draconis, getting up "Thank you for the hospitality and the information."

"My Lord do not do something stupid, something you will regret." _Inteachán_ said softly to his retreating back.

Draconis turned back to look at her, giving her chillingly , cold smile.

"I won't. Regret it that is"

_…_

_**Reviews Guys or I will be very hurt..**_

_**Love **_

_**Urvashi **_

_**...**_

_**Prata: Silver **_

_**Augs: Means Herbs in Latvian **_

_**the herbs used, all help in bringing down swelling, helping blood clot and some of them are anesthetics also they are purefiying agents. **_

_**Any other questions feel free to ask me**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Healer

**Hey guys, I am here to answer a question for you… I swear I won't take long.**

**_Margiere :_** _you asked a really good question, all of you are familiar with the concept_ '**Whatever happens , happens for a reason'** _well according to that, any death however brutal, unwarranted or unplanned , has already been decided by the Gods, Draconis is messing with the natural order of things, by saving her. His actions will have no consequence for him because he is above all this. But her life being saved can be a catalyst for chaos as the natural order is disrupted. In order to restore the natural order, most Gods and forces of nature will try to kill her. _

….

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

_Augs_ walked around his cottage, the girl as he referred to her now, since he didn't know her name was hovering on the brink of life and death. He had been awake the whole night with her; her inner functions were not stable. The _comfrey_ leaves were working much too slow, her swollen wounds were leaking pus , the sick, yellow, green liquid kept spouting out of her wounds. _Comfrey _was used as an anti-inflammatory and was of no use in trying to release the infected skin.

_Augs_ couldn't cut into her. The wounds were too many. He needed a temporary solution to the problem, just till he went and met with the other shamans, who he could consult. He picked up his set of _clear rose quarts stones_; he was going to _scry,_ their location. The little _runes_ on the stones showed him, that some of them were meeting, in a wiccan _Stonehenge_ in _Wiltshire_. The rune indicating the north-west was glowing white so _Augs_ now knew where he had to go. But the only thing left now for him was too find a way to decrease or stop the infected flesh from eating into the healthy flesh.

Quickly moving to his work table, he pick out dried and fresh herbs from his overhead shelves and pots by the windows. The mortar and pestle were pure silver; silver was a perfect purifying agent. First went in _evening-primrose_ the base of his new Slav, it was an anti-inflammatory, stronger then _comfrey_. Next was _Horsetail,_ it was to clot her blood. _Lavenders_ the, anti –septic. Quietly he muttered to himself as he worked, he still had to concoct a potion. _Marigold_ to soothe the skin and bring down the swelling. _Purple Coneflower_ to remove the pus and infection.

Next came the potion, she had various serious ailment. Her heart was damaged, her liver and lungs almost crushed under what it seemed was the pressure of someone's boots.

The cauldron was bubbling now, it was time. First _Hawthorn_ and _Digitalis_ both meant to release her cardiovascular stress. They focused on fixing the major blood supplying arteries in her heart, the _aorta _and _vena cava_. _Garlic_ to repair the _atrium_ and _ventricles_.

_Jamaican Dogwood_, it would help her sleep while she healed. If she did wake up, she would be in unimaginable pain. _Marsh Mallow_ and _Milk Thistle_, mixed together made the perfect binding agent. They would take care of the torn skin tissue soon enough. _Syrian Rue_ would keep the liver function in check. And lastly _Valerian_ and _Opium Poppy_ to keep the pain in check.

As soon as the potion was reduced to thick syrup and the Slav had time to emulsify. He carried them both to her bedside where the girls' breathing was labored again. Sweat ran down her cheeks and from her forehead, her hair was damp to and her skin was flushed with a high fever. The potion would help break the fever, _Augs_ though hopefully.

Gently he lifted her shoulder and ran a cool wash cloth over her back, and neck. Taking the potion was going to be hard for her, comatose state made the body dry. He wet the tips of his fingers and let a few drops of water go down her throat. Her delicate neck ached at the contact. He knew something like this would happen, so he held her down. His large hands felt clumsy on her fragile skin, he could feel her bones grinding under the pressure of his fingers, the soft white skin on her arms was bound to be bruised after the way he had held her, but there was nothing he could do. He had to make sure she got the entire potion down. With glass vile in his hand he pressed down on her, and quickly pushed the lip of bottle to her mouth and tipped the liquid in. her body jerked violently under his, but he kept his hand tight on her mouth. Finally as her small body stopped jerking , he moved on to the Slav, which he applied with gentle care.

He was truly horrified. This young girl could not have been more than 16 and yet her body was under developed and the neglect had taken its toll, her eyes were shadowed and her small feet were rough, small splinters and pieces of rock were embedded into them. The tips of her fingers were split and her clothes were in a despicable state. But right now instead of musing over the state of her, he had to get to the _Stonehenge_ .

….

The shamans in the _Wiltshire's Stonehenge_ sat in complete silence as _Augs _walked up to them. They were practicing _Hydromancy _. They knew he was here. _Augs_ didn't want to disturbed the divination. But getting back to the girl was essential. As he approached the soft ripples of water from the looking bowl could be heard. All the men turned to him at the same time and beckoned him closer.

"We know why you're here." An old shaman said, he looked like one of the ancient east world shamans. His long hair was entwined with colorful bird feathers. His dark eyes twinkled as he looked upon _Augs_ , his brown skin was a map of wrinkles , that spoke of experience and age but his smile was merry, his wide mouth turning up at the corners easily. The white garb he wore was covered in red marking and as he gestured for _Augs_ to come closer, he noticed the beautiful tattoos on the old man's hand.

"I am _Viney_, I come from India. I saw you through my looking glass when I was home. I felt that someone close to you needed help."

_Augs _gave a mute nod, letting the shaman continue.

"You need to let _Brahma_ decide her fate."

"Brahma ?" asked Augs slowly.

"God, the creator. If he decides she deserves to live… she will. There is nothing you can do about it. And tell the blond one not to stir up so much trouble, the girl won't be happy about it." the shaman said his eyes glittering with mirth and his large body shaking with laughter. "No go back and look after her, there is nothing more you can do, and I mean both as a Wiccan and a shaman."

That was not the answer _Augs_ was looking for but it was the truth, he had known it the moment he first saw the girl. He had just hope to do something good for his friend plus it always paid to have Draco in your debt.

…..

_I know its short, but I was super busy today. Oh and REVIEWS! _

_Love _

_Urvashi _

_... _

**Hydromancy** (from Greek_ hydro-_, meaning "water," and _manteia_, meaning "divination") is a method of divination by means of water, including the color, ebb and flow, or ripples produced by pebbles dropped in a pool.

Scrying

(also called **seeing** or **peeping**) is the practice of looking into a translucent ball or other material with the belief that things can be seen, such as spiritual visions, and less often for purposes of divination or fortune-telling. The most common media used are reflective, translucent, or luminescent substances such as crystals, stones, glass, mirrors, water, fire, or smoke. Scrying has been used in many cultures in the belief that it can divine the past, present, or future. The visions that come when one stares into the media come from one's imagination though depending on the culture and practice, are thought to come from gods, spirits, devil the psychic mind, or the subconscious

Bhrama :The God of Creation. In Indian Mythology. He has three heads and the entire universe is said to have come from his stomach. He is one of the Three main gods in Hindu Mythology. Bhrama - the Creator, Vishnu- the protector and Shiva- the destroyer

...

_Any other questions feel free to ask me. oh! the next chapter is all Draconis _


	11. Note

I am honored by the people following this story and the ones who have made it a favorite. I adore you, the ones who have left such charming reviews. I admit when I began this story I never expected it to get such a response. The ones, who read it, thank you so much. It gives me great pleasure to write something that pleases ya'll.

If you have any questions regarding the story, you are more than welcome to ask me about them. I am going to be busy with classes for a few days, so I will be holding all updates till then. But I promise soon enough. I know you have been anxious to read what Draconis does to both the village and Hermione's parents. But apologies for the delay. And one more thing, I hope you'll forgive me for the minor typos you see. I have been thinking of getting a Beta. But everyone wants to change the story. So I will do the editing myself.

_Thank you for your attention_

_Love xoxo_

_Urvashi _


	12. Chapter 10 : Ruthless

_Thank you all for your lovely comments, even the ones who didn't send such nice ones. It's alright I can live with that. But like I said, I have classes these few days so the uploads will be sparing. The reason why I require reviews, you all must be wondering is because I need to see your, the readers reaction to characters and other aspects of the story. I don't need compliments (I love them though!) I require constructive criticism, don't be mean just tell me what you want me to change in the story and if I think it is a reasonable request and something that will improve the story I will do it. but otherwise, I am glad to see so many people respond to the chapter on Child Abuse and Bullying. Both of which have happened to me. This story is a way to show the detrimental affects it has on both the psyche and physical body of a child. As I said before in my country there are no laws to handle these major problems, but yours do. So if my message is helping children across the world from me, it's more than enough. I try what I can in my own country, but the stature of limitation is the fact that we have no laws to prevent it. So thank you all for responding with such fervor._

_…_

**This chapter is dedicated to all the victims of Bullying in the world. Hold on and think about a life where you can be happy. **

**…..**

**Thank you to: **

**PearlAmour: my very first reader of this story.**

** Heavensangel01: My most consistent reader (I could hug you) **

** Sam: Are you from India, if not where did you get those Hindi phrases from. I loved it **

**O-So-Tempting – I really love your comments.**

**CharmiaArkenstone: Some who understands pain.**

** RobiinVMP: My next beta hopefully.**

** Shaymars, MagicallyEnchantedWords , Hanna Bowers, Tennis Rebel, Caro, WatsonGranger,DracoLover, margiere , Happy Cup, arabellagrace, Vamsprite, TheAthnezz, Tracycart, Kimee, avidreader, Kira48, Forbidden Faerie, CeatBabe, Dayannight(who has been reading me since Break Apart), Emily Woods, LadyAirie25, Allen-holic, Roser av lld. **

**And all the guests. Along with all the people who read this story. **

**THANK YOU !**

**…. **

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

_Oh what a sight is a natural disaster! So tragic yet so rivetingly beautiful. The funnel of a tornado or the wave of a tsunami…. _

_…._

Draconis was furious; he knew he couldn't blame everyone. But right now as he walked through the village all he could see were people who caused harm to an innocent girl. His long deep blue cloak swirled around him as he strode through town square. The young women stood still to gaze at him in awe, as he was a magnificent sight. But as handsome as he looked, the women were scared. His face looked like it was carved out of granite. His eyes were full of wrath and his clenched fists indicated his anger.

The elves had said her parents were shunned to the outskirts of town, so he walked along the rough stone roads, his dragon hide boots making no sound. The people in the town square had stopped to take In this stunning stranger, It was a small village. They hardly ever had such well dressed men among them. Today was market day and the entire village was in town square, some hawking their wares and others just out for the day. Draconis was furious; clearly the village was doing well. It didn't have the grimy look seen in other villages commonly. The crops were doing well and food was abundant.

But they couldn't spare one meal a day on a girl who was staving?!

He noticed a young woman surveying him from behind a stall. She was tall and rather good looking, her long red hair stopped just shy of her shoulder blades. What he didn't like about her was the coy smirk she was giving him; her dark brown eyes had a slumberous 'come hither' look in them. The moment she saw him looking at her, she walked forward swinging her generous hips in a slow hypnotic manner. Draconis raised his eyebrow; he wasn't as immune to her charms as he liked to believe but he had seen enough of women folk to know that this particular one wanted something.

But she was well dressed in muslin no less!

Was it money she wanted? Draconis had no clue. As she sauntered up to him Draconis leaned back against the wooden pole of a fruit shop. She was close, so close that he could smell the noxious perfume rolling of her waves. He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"My lord." Purred out Ginny Weasley, as she looked at the rich young man in front of her. She had never seen the likes of him before. His rich deep eyes regarded her with lazy insolence and large arms flexed under his cloak. Every few minutes his large hand would caress his tied back hair. Ginny had never seen a man with such blatant sexuality. He was not just attractive, he was raw. She could see his beastly urges, as fine as his clothes were she could see that they were restraining him, making him cage in his inner beast. A beast that would devour anything in its path. Ginny felt herself shiver, half in fear and half in arousal.

"Is there something you are looking for? Something I can help you find?" she asked him, batting her long ginger lashes in his direction, her voice had taken on a lower pitch, it came out husky as if she were asking him for something else altogether.

Draconis gave out a low growl; it was not of arousal but of impatiens. She was delaying him and if she didn't step aside in a second he would rip her apart, ever since finding Hermione in the forest his senses were on high alert.

He wanted to see Hermione, but how was he too just leave her here after getting almost killed? He needed to make sure she was safe when he brought her back. So he decided it was time to play the redheads game, she clearly wanted something and so did he. So he moved closer and ran is finger up her cheek, she looked at him with eyes glazed with lust.

"We can help each other can't we sweetness?" he asked his voice raspy.

"Help each other? I have no idea what you are talking about." She said flipping her hair and her eyes glittering with faux innocence.

"Don't play games with me darling, I know all about women like you." He drawled out to her and inside his head "And unfortunately I helped create you."

"So what is your price? Tell me money, jewels, what tell me?"

"I want both." She said her eyes glittering with greed.

"Not so fast." He said. "First you give me what I want."

"And exactly what is it that you want."

"Information. Tell me about Hermione."

Ginny burst into laughter, loud, cruel taunting laughter. "What would you want with the whore's daughter?"

Draconis leaned forward, his face covered with a savage look and pressed his large hand into the girl's neck and jerked her forward. "Do you see how easy it is for me to just snap your neck?" he asked her with a cold smile, laughing when her eyes bugged out of her head and slowly released the pressure.

"Not very nice is it, to be targeted by someone larger than you?" he asked her, his voice had grown cold and his eyes were icy. "You must be one of them, those people who think that just because you are born privileged that means that you are above every other mortal. What gives you the right to taunt her?" his eyes feral.

"She is a whore's daughter! An illegitimate child! Why in the world are you defending her? Walking around this place, reading poetry and talking about the position of stars and the functions of manure. She thinks she is better than us!"

"She may be a whore's daughter but you behave like a whore." Draconis said coldly as he shoved her aside. Ginny fell to the muddy road and watched Draconis walk by. Stopping just for a second he turned and threw her a pouch and in a loud voice called out. "Thank you for your services."

Ginny's face went as red as her hair as all the men looked at her in silent lust and the women is disgust.

….

Draconis stood in front of a house, well if this shack could be called a house.

It was old and falling apart, wind and water damage was so severe that mould and green moss had begun to grow on the house, no wonder Hermione's inner functions were weak, she had inhaled enough mould spores to nearly kill a person. He walked up to the door and knocked….. as soon as his fist came in contact with the door it groaned and slid forward.

The house was empty, so he walked in. The place was stinking; old clothes and rags were in a corner, unwashed. Empty bottles of local whiskey and scotch were littered on the floor. Draconis could not believe she lived here! As he walked on he came upon the hearth where a large stain was covering the floor, he knew it was Hermione's blood, tiny shards of glass were all round the hearth.

No one had bothered to clean up the blood. She had been missing for over three days now and no one was concerned. Draconis walked through the house, it was disgusting water leaked through the roof and dirty smells were coming out of the walls it seemed. Draco wanted to see her room but as her parents were not here right now he couldn't stay any longer.

He wanted to get back to her. He had decided how he would kill them. Now he would come back to finish the job later. But the first thing on his list was never letting the girl come back here. As he walked out of the house, he whistled for _Lume, _who promptly flew down in front of the hose.

_"Before we leave, burn the house down." _Draconis said to his dragon who just nodded his great head and huffed.

"_You better get back master_." Said the dragon, Draconis climbed on to his back and watched as he opened his large mouth and blew out a jet of mushroom shaped fire in pure blue. The house caught fire immediately and Draconis could feel its heat from where he sat, he welcomed it.

Both the dragon and his master sat together as they watched the house burn and go up in flames. Draconis felt a malicious bolt of pleasure go through him. Hermione might never forgive him for burning down her parent's house but he simply didn't care. And seeing the house burning had given him pleasure, so he decided it was time for the other villager to pay.

_"Lume fly into the sky, just low enough to burn down this village." _ Draconis said coldly,

The dragon gave his master an uncertain look, which Draconis just pushed it away and gave the command again. Slowly the large dragon flew into the air, _"Spare the people. But show them how it is to live without food and proper housing." _Draconis said coldly.

So the dragon set flame to everything, being careful not to hurt a human. And soon enough loud screams erupted from house to house as the people ran out and looked at their village burning into the ground right before their eyes. Draconis sat on the dragons back and looked down at the sobbing people with cold indifference_. Let them now see how it has been for her. _

"_Take me to Latvia."_ Draconis said to _Lume_, who just nodded. He was afraid. Their master was gentle, this was the first time he had ever done something like that.

…

Draconis walked into _Augs_ cottage and greeted him.

"So did you mange to help her." Draconis asked him

"Old friend! I am shocked at the doubt I hear in your voice." _Augs_ smirked at Draconis and led him to the bed where Hermione was lying down.

"I have to go gather some herbs." _Augs_ said knowingly. "Be careful with her Draco."

Draconis smirked at him and bent next to the cot, as he heard the door slam behind him he ran his hands up her soft face. Her long lashes formed perfect crescents against her porcelain skin, her skin was translucent, she looked like she was constructed with the finest china. she was better now, her cheeks were flushed with color and soft lips were parted in a peaceful rest. _Aug_s had braided her hair into a long plait, she looked like an angel. Draconis could feel his senses being wrapped by her scent, she smelled like oranges and spices. Delicate… so very-very delicate. He was afraid to touch her again in case he broke her.

Draconis sat down at the foot of her bed and rested his back against the wooden post, closing his eyes and contemplating what consequences his actions of today would have.

As he turned back to look at the girl he did all this for …..he found her beautiful golden eyes open.

"Hello Draco."

…..

_That's all for today, thank you for reading folks _


	13. Chapter 11: His Sacrifice

Hey guys, so it was my first day of grade 11 classes, crazy hectic! But so much fun! So anyways I got some time to update. So I hope you enjoy…..

DracoLover : If you are reading this, Ginny does not develop a soft side. She just wants Hermione to make the potion… she is using her. so yes Ginny is a negative character in this book. Because... Well I just never liked Ginny. And Draco burned down the village without hurting anyone, because he didn't target the houses, more like the trees and stuff likes stalls in the markets. And when he did set fire to the houses, he didn't burn the entire thing at once; It gave the people time to get out.

...

MagicallyEnchatedWords: Nope I don't study religion or medicine but I have done a lot of research on these subjects. They are my hobbies. But thank you for asking

Without further ado….

…..

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Just as Draconis opened his mouth, the pain hit Hermione as she gasped out, her large eyes growing wider and her small face contorting in pain. She was not supposed to be awake; the pain had just hit her … _Hard_.

She was finding it difficult to breath, her lungs had been crushed under her father's boots and they were still healing. She dropped back onto the bed panting. Her eyes drooping again. Her vision was hazy now, like she was seeing broken bits of a complete picture.

_Augs_ had entered the cottage by then; he needed to give her anastasia. Her body lay there paralyzed. Hermione was so scared… she had never experienced such pain. Her brain couldn't form coherent thoughts and her voice refused to leave her throat. She wanted to thank Draco for saving her but she wanted him to also to let her die in peace, so that she would not have to endure anymore of this excruciating pain. _Augs _quickly slipped a sleep potion into her.

The young healer turned to Draconis and said "You need to leave Draco; I think she senses you're here." Draco looked at her beautiful face now in repose and her pretty mouth now relaxed, the medicine was working fast , it was a mere minute ago when she had been shrieking in pain.

"Give me a second with her before I leave."

The healer nodded and walked out of the room. Draconis reached down and stroked her soft cheek with his calloused fingers, she turned to him. Almost as if she knew he stood there, protecting her.

Her eyes were shut but he could sense their movement beneath her lids, like she was in a dream. Her tiny hands curled into fists, Draconis knew it was a bad dream. And as he began to move away, her body moved closer, trying to keep him there.

And at that moment he knew, He could never leave her. She had crept into his wild heart. So slowly and silently, like a summer breeze. He didn't know it existed till he felt it, warm and soft brushing against his savage heart.

The very first day he saw her, and the first time he touched her. The soft, secret forbidden smiles they shared. They all led to this moment. The moment that he realized he didn't want to leave her. The moment he realized that if he walked away now, the consequences may be less severe but he would curse himself everyday for eternity for leaving her here, defenseless. He would curse himself because every brush of every leaf and flower would remind him of her soft, petal like skin. And each time he looked at the dying embers of the sun he would see the death of something so profoundly special. And every time he heard a bubbling brook, he would be remained of her laughter. And when he looked at a daisy he would see her bright smile. And looking at the sun would hurt him each day, because it would simply remind him of her eyes. And autumn would be unbearable, for the trees took the hue of her hair.

At this moment he was enveloped in her scent, he was drowning in it and he just didn't want to come up and face the real world. As in their hidden little world, he could imagine what it would be like to walk with her under the stars in the Spring Equinox, to dress up in Samhain and wander the village.

Draconis knew Gods had soulmates but it was never a human. Especially one of such low birth. He now understood his feelings, but he knew that if he acted upon them he would not be able to keep her alive. If the _others_ found out they would kill her.

So he got up and walked to the door, his eyes feasted on her one last time as she lay serenely on the bed. It was surreal, for years he had looked for his soulmate and now here she lay and he couldn't have her.

He could not be selfish when it came to her; he couldn't just stay with her and when _they_ found out… leave. That would break her.

Draconis knew because he had seen it before. When he was human, men who went off to war leaving their loves behind and then never returning. He wouldn't give her a chance to fall in love with him. He knew she was missing his presence, her face showed her distress and her body shifted around the bed uncomfortably.

He wanted her to so desperately to live that; he would content himself by looking at her from afar. He would make sure she would want for nothing he would give his sweet angel everything she would want except one thing, his love.

His savage heart, a heart that would cause her death. He knew the enormity of the situation, he had to leave. But wrenching himself away from her was causing him physical pain.

Pain that he knew would intensify as he moved further away from her. But that is what happens when you find your soulmate, you forget _your pain, you're suffering and grief_ because it does not matter anymore, you single minded focus in life is your other half, and if keeping them safe and happy means you suffer, then Draconis would suffer gladly.

He would not be thankful to suffer, he was bitter and jaded and he felt cheated. But the fact that _they_ didn't know yet was a though that brought enormous relief to him.

"Make her forget about me." He said to _Augs _who stood there gazing at him with a calm expression as he walked out the door and out of her life.

…

"Hello Draconis." As he stepped into his keep, he heard a cool, slick voice call out. He turned slowly and gazed at the hooded face of _Arawn_….. _The guardian of the underworld._

"I came to collect my soul for today, but it seems you rescued her." He said in the same mocking tone, as if he was talking to a child.

"Imagine my disappointment." He said.

"I apologize for the useless trip." Draconis said, smirking lightly and walking passed him.

_Arawn _hissed and grabbed Draconis with a bony hand. "I will find her boy, and I will take her!"

Draconis growled and pressed his fingers into the other Gods neck and rasped out.

"You just try, and I will be waiting. And trust me you will not like what I do to you after that."

The hooded figure hissed in Draconis's face and swirled into a haze of black.

Draconis let out a bloodcurdling cry as savage and brutal as the emotions he was feeling. And then he punched the wall, his fist going through stone and brick, as he breathed hard.

He would kill anyone who touched her. _Anyone..._

….

Reviews!

_Arawn:Celtic (Welsh) God of the underworld, terror, revenge, and war. Invoke during element of earth. Only when Christian conversion, did the Welsh look on the underworld as hell. _


	14. Chapter 12: Suicidal

**_ Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

_A month later…_

Hermione sat in the middle of a meadow covered in bluebells, the wind blew her long hair unto her face and her.

She had no idea where she was, _Augs_ the healer had brought her here.

She wanted to meet Draco and thank him. She was feeling depressed and strangely desolate. As much as she loved it in this beautiful forest, she missed her friends and she missed Draco which in itself was odd. She hardly knew him.

But each night as her eyes shut to the sight of the _Witches Oils_ she dreamt of him. Broken, disjointed pictures and small bits of conversations they had, his voice when he spook to her when she was asleep. He was all she dreamt about. She felt half….

It was as if thin gossamer strings had attached themselves to her, binding her to him. Unbreakable, strong like steel but yet invisible. And each time she smelt his familiar scent, his scent of spices, his scent that reminded her of this very earth. Her heart would give a jerk, jumping from her chest and beating wildly. It was like a tiny bird was lodged in place of her heart and it wanted to fly free, soar with the clouds and feel the sun on its wings. But it just couldn't escape. As the only one who could set it free had not yet come for it.

Tears often flowed forth from her eyes; she had no control over them. She had no control over any part of her body anymore.

Hermione held her head up, feeling the sun warm her face and dry her tears. She had so wanted to thank him for saving her but she never got the chance, he had left no trace of himself behind. If it wasn't for her memories of him, memories of his smile, his granite hewn jaw his savage yet gentle eyes. She would have forgotten he ever existed.

Maybe that's what he wanted, to forget her and for her to forget him. She knew no one wanted a tainted lover.

That's what she was…. Tainted

Hermione had a secret….

She had been saving _White Snakes Root _for the past week. Her sadness had reached its brink. She didn't want to live anymore.

In a loose floorboard of her small cottage, she had collected and concocted it into a paste. Now all she had to do was take it.

She wanted to end her suffering! No one left to love…. No one here with her…. She didn't have any more to live for.

She would take it on _Beltane_ she had decided. It was a festival of fertility, lovers would meet and embrace. Trying to create a child, a child of _Beltane_ would be scared…..

She thought about Draco sharing his bed, his love with another and one more sharp arrow pierced her already heavily battered heart.

Her death was inevitable; she would have died if he hadn't saved her…. But now she was dying with a broken heart.

The past week had been rough on her, she barley slept or ate. She found it hard to hold on, each time she shut her eyes, all she could feel were his strong arms enfolding her and beautiful, wild eyes looking into hers, trying to pour his soul into hers and trying to extract hers from her eyes.

She wanted to be released from his sweet torture.

She wanted him…..

Or nothing at all…

…

_**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews !**_

And thank you for reading

I know its short…. I am soooo sorry. But tomorrow there will be another update.. so YAY! It will be like really long okay…

….

**_White snakes Root or Ageratina altissima:_** All parts are poisonous, causing nausea and vomiting. Often fatal. Milk from cattle that have eaten white snake root can sicken, or kill, humans.

Witches Oils is an old term for Aurora Boralice or the Northern Lights.

…..


	15. Chapter 13: Taking His Angel

**_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_**

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

**_And he suddenly knew that if she killed herself, he would die. Maybe not immediately, maybe not with the same blinding rush of pain, but it would happen. You couldn't live for very long without a heart._**

**_….._**

Draconis looked at her, his love… she sat in a field surrounded by flowers, her long skirt bellowing about her. His heart caught each time he saw the sun bounce of her beautiful auburn hair, since leaving her side, the acute pain had grown to a throbbing chronic wound, though he couldn't see it, he could feel it.

He was never allowed to forget her…. He woke to the pain in the mornings and as the sun set over the lush hillocks of his land, he fell asleep to the pain. It darkened every aspect of his life…. And every night he dreamt of her. Having vivid nightmares of blood and life flow out of her.

His animal instincts were stronger than ever now, he was tense, edgy and aggressive. He hovered close to her sitting place, the dark wings that protruded from his back, shining as the sun bounced off them.

He wanted to be alone when he came too look out for her. He was feeling tense today. Like something was about to happen. It was the eve of _Beltane. _

His Hermione's eyes were shadowed and her plump cheeks were blotched with red, like she had been crying. Pain shot through him like a sharp sword, widening the edges of his wound. His tall, brawny body shook with the need to go and comfort her. He knew today he could not stay away. Not today of all days…..

He would visit her in the night, it would pain him. But he would, if he could have her, they would have been trying to have a child tomorrow or maybe just consummating their love.

The thought of never being able to have a child with her sent a bolt of pure pain though his blood. He could see her so clearly, her body ripe with motherhood and her eyes tender as she nursed their child. She was gentle; the woodfolk only loved gentle people. Would she have held and caressed their child the way she did when she touched a flower? Her eyes filled with such tender warmth, that it would make your heart weep.

The couple's sadness was felt all through the meadow, so in tune were they with each other's emotions. Even the birds had stopped singing to mourn their loss.

Draconis wanted her…. He wanted her with the desperate longing a man had when he had lived a day without water or a man so in love with a girl and yet so far away, that he couldn't even reach out and touch her.

He didn't care, today as the night fell over the land and _Beltane_ fires burned with fervor, he would go to her. He would tell her he loved her, he would tell her that he would find some way to keep her safe and yet be with her. For if he lived another day without her, he feared that his husk of a heart would crumble into a million pieces of ash.

…

Draconis walked into the small cottage that he had built for her, in this meadow. The forest was in so secluded a glad that so celebratory sounds could be heard.

Hs lager body moved quickly, like a panther melding into the shadows. The cottage was covered in vases filled with wild flowers, the intoxicating scent made him breathless or maybe it was just because he was in such close proximity of her.

And then he saw her, her small body on the bed, her large eyes shut. Breathing peacefully…..

He knelt beside her, his large, rough hands so scared to touch her.

He could hardly believe she was alive. The last time he had seen her on a bed; it was when she was fighting death. She was alive now; he needed to touch her to reassure himself of her existence.

Her pillow was damp, he knew she had been crying and his heart broke anew. He wanted her to have everything, he wanted her happy.

Her being happy eased the constant ache in him to a certain degree. He took her in, breathing her essence, memorizing her face. He knew he would be back; it was such sweet, cruel, beautiful pain. But he couldn't stop inflecting it on himself, this sweet-sweet pain.

Her life alone was his faith.

He got up; he could not bear to be here any longer. As he began walking away, he stepped onto a loose board on the floor. As he turned to look at it, a glass jar caught his eyes, the moonlight glinting of it.

He bent down and picked it up. A cobalt blue powder was filled into the jar. His heart gave a lurch. He opened the jar and brought it up to his nose, the strong musky scent of White Snakes Root hit him. A sick feeling came over him; he knew what this was for. His slanted eyes dropped in despair and large body sagged in grief.

She was planning to kill herself!

Draconis could not believe it… anger and resentment along with soul deep sadness consumed him.

He knew now he couldn't leave her here. She was far more important to him, then all the punishments and consequences in the world. He didn't have to have a relationship with her, that way she was still protected.

He would take her to the keep…..

It would kill him to have her so close and yet so far.

But he would do it…..

_To protect her…_

….

**_Reviews , Reviews ,Reviews _**


	16. Sneak Peek !

**_Reviews !_**

**_Sneak Peek_******

Heavens he was cold, polite to the point of insolence…. Hermione was so scared that she would slip up one day and tell him how she felt. Especially when he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

His wild eyes had showed her his contempt…. She knew he had found her poison. That was why she had woken up in the large four poster bed of his house.

He kept her inside at all times, she was not allowed outside.

Hermione shuddered delicately as she ran her hands over the soft periwinkle blue muslin of her bed cloth. He hardly talked to her, barley a few words. She wished he would look at her at least, so that she could explain why she was going to commit suicide.

Even now she hungered to hear his rough velvet voice. A foreign felling ran up her spine, since coming to his castle and being near him Hermione had grown to crave his company, it was like a drug.

She longed to feel his strong arms envelop her in their strength, a thrill of pure sinuous delight raced up her body. She had never felt this way. All she wanted to do was feel him, close to her….. Her body near his….. His eyes dark with lust, lust for her, desire for her…. Just her.

She didn't understand these feelings of possessiveness and odd pangs of wanton hunger she felt. But she just knew that she was going to convince him to take her.

_To make her his_, **_only his._**

It wouldn't be to hard… she knew he hungered for her. She had seen his dark, possessive eyes traveling down her body. She had seen the way his body clenched when he came close to her, she knew how he longed to draw her into his arms and kiss her till she was bruised….. She knew because she had seen the lust darkening his eyes and the raging jealously he displayed when she talked to any male who worked in the castle.

….

Draconis was hot, he could feel his Hermione's feelings of want in the air, and it made the very wind he breathed sultry.

So warm…. Like flames caressing his body. He wanted her… he could see her now, lying against the soft, downy pillows of her bed. Her long hair fanned out around her, her delicate white throat, moving steady with her caught breath. The same delicate throat that he do desperately wished to grab onto and mark as his own.

_**His…. She was his**_…..

His eyes shut to the image of her in her delicate, lace nighty, white and virginal. So tempting, that he had to hold himself from ripping it off her body and claiming her. Marking her….. Showing the world who she belonged too.

The air was pungent with the scent of his desire and her passion. Both burning so bright…..

He wanted to light fire to her and help her set it out, over and over and over again…

Till they both couldn't move, breath, think. Only feel- feel each other. Wrapped around each other, not knowing where one stopped and the other began.

Never letting go.

…

_**Tell me what you think !**_


	17. Chapter 14 : Fighting Desire

_Hello Darlings! I must say… Ya'll say the sweetest things! _

_I know you have been eagerly awaiting this so…. _

_Like and Review._

_**Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor**_

Hermione Granger came awake, to soft –sweet hushed blessed silence. She kept her eyes shut, today was the day… her heart thumped with dread. She was relieved that last nights festivities were too far from her glade. She slowly savored her last few seconds of rest, before the reality of her life came crashing down on her.

As she opened her eyes, she looked around an unfamiliar room.

Her breath caught… the room was overtly feminine, its honey –gold wood warm in the early, pink light of the morning. A stained glass window threw bright, dancing lights teasingly across the dark marble of the floor.

A strange sense of tranquility had filled Hermione; she should have been shocked at being in this strange room but surprisingly all she felt was a pending feeling of excitement. Excitement that buzzed through her very blood, pushing her tiny frame of the large bed she stepped down. Her small hands hovered over the frame of the bed, she was still weak…

She curiously wandered around the room, taking in the bright atmosphere around it. A gentle smile was wreathed upon her face and just as she was about to open the door, it was flung open!

Draco walked in, Hermione's breath caught. Her eyes grew wide as the travelled up the expanse of his body; she took in his broad shoulders and brawny arms, a shiver of some strange arousing liquid running through her.

As she came to rest upon his face, the feeling grew… until she fairly shook from it. She longed to run her hands up his stubbled jaw, it looked so hard, she wondered if she could soothe it with her kiss, next she moved to his blade like nose, his high aristocratic cheek bones and finally coming to rest upon his eyes.

His wild- wild savage eyes, their intense blue making her forget her very name. Why did he look so desolate? She moved forward a natural need to comfort him; it came so easily to her. Like she had been doing it her whole life.

His haunted eyes took in her messy state with relief….

And then they both moved towards each other, their eyes connected. Golden brown to icy blue.

All she wanted to do was run into his arms, so she did….

And he caught her petit body as it hurtled towards him, his massive arms clenching around her and his body responding with heated passion.

_At that moment, they forgot everything._

_He forgot he had to stay away from her to protect her._

_And she forgot that she didn't know him. _

…..

Draconis ran his hands up her delicate body, feeling the swell of her hips and the round firmness of her plum behind incased in soft muslin.

He leaned in breathing in her scent. His lips caressing her satin soft skin, her throat, the delicate arch of her neck, the tantalizing swell of her budding breasts. He molded her body to his, they fit perfectly. His granite hardness with her delicate softness.

Hermione reached out with her tiny hands, soothing the painful, tortured lines of Draco's face. Soft mellow heat flowed through her, creating its foundations. She knew now, that she would never touch another man like she was touching him.

This made her bold…

She pressed her lips and kissed down his massive chest, to the corded muscles of his abdomen. Tiny little butterfly kisses, planted with infinite care. Her pink pouted lips moved from burn to burn covering his chest, moving from scar to scar. Running her slim fingers over them reverently. Soothing their angry, jagged edges.

Draco gave a low husky growl from above her and slammed her into the wall, making sure to keep her safely out of harm's way, by cushioning her back with his large hands; he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Bruising them… he kissed with the controlled ferocity of an expert predator. He was claiming her.

_She was his._

He masterfully dominated the sweet carven of her mouth, lazily exploring its depts. Till she was gasping for air, but she didn't want to come up in case he stopped what he was doing.

His rough hands were holding her up, one beneath her breasts and the other on her bare thigh. She shivered from the rough feel of his calluses on her soft sensitized skin. She moaned out, gasping for breath that seemed to have left her body.

Draconis could not get enough of her. He stopped claiming her sweet lips for a second to let her breath, his little mortal he though lovingly.

She looked up at him with her wide doe eyes, glittering bright with passion and her lips looking bee stung and swollen. Her cheeks were flushed and her delicate white neck bore his mark, where he had bit down in a fit of mad possessiveness. All in all she made the most alluring picture.

He put her down gently, his mind now slowly clearing of the mindless fog of hunger and love.

He needed to talk to her. She looked up at him, confused. Her innocent eyes regarding him steadily.

She was the one who broke the silence. "You found the Root didn't you?" she asked, bending her head in shame.

"I did." He said…..

"**What in the world were you thinking!**" he said exploding, she flinched delicately. Draconis felt immediate remorse for his harsh words.

"My gods Hermione I died a thousand deaths when I saw that bottle." He came towards her, his hands reaching out towards her.

"I'm sorry…." She said her soft voice brimming with sadness.

"But my only excuse is that I was not happy!" she said trying to make him understand. And under her breath "I missed you so much."

Draconis moved back as if hit by a boulder.

"No…No… No! This cannot be happening." He said, dropping his face into his hands.

"You need to stay away from me!" he said to her. And turned and stalked out of the room.

Hermione looked after him, tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

….

_A week later_

_….._

Heavens he was cold, polite to the point of insolence…. Hermione was so scared that she would slip up one day and tell him how she felt. Especially now when he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

He kept her inside at all times, she was not allowed outside.

Hermione shuddered delicately as she ran her hands over the soft periwinkle blue muslin of her bed cloth. He hardly talked to her, barley a few words. She wished he would look at her at least, so that she could explain why she was going to commit suicide.

Even now she hungered to hear his rough velvet voice. A foreign feeling ran up her spine, since coming to his castle and being near him Hermione had grown to crave his company, it was like a drug.

She longed to feel his strong arms envelop her in their strength, a thrill of pure sinuous delight raced up her body. She had never felt this way. All she wanted to do was feel him, close to her….. Her body near his….. His eyes dark with lust, lust for her, desire for her…. Just her.

She didn't understand these feelings of possessiveness and odd pangs of wanton hunger she felt. But she just knew that she was going to convince him to take her.

_To make her his_, _**only his.**_

It wouldn't be to hard… she knew he hungered for her. She had seen his dark, possessive eyes traveling down her body. She had seen the way his body clenched when he came close to her, she knew how he longed to draw her into his arms and kiss her till she was bruised….. She knew because she had seen the lust darkening his eyes and the raging jealously he displayed when she talked to any male who worked in the castle.

….

Draconis was hot, he could feel his Hermione's feelings of want in the air, and it made the very wind he breathed sultry.

So warm…. Like flames caressing his body. He wanted her… he could see her now, lying against the soft, downy pillows of her bed. Her long hair fanned out around her, her delicate white throat, moving steady with her caught breath. The same delicate throat that he do desperately wished to grab onto and mark as his own.

**_His…. She was his_**…..

His eyes shut to the image of her in her delicate, lace nighty, white and virginal. So tempting, that he had to hold himself from ripping it off her body and claiming her. Marking her….. Showing the world who she belonged too.

The air was pungent with the scent of his desire and her passion. Both burning so bright…..

He wanted to light fire to her and help her set it out, over and over and over again…

Till they both couldn't move, breath, think. Only feel- feel each other. Wrapped around each other, not knowing where one stopped and the other began.

Never letting go.

…

He stopped outside her room. He wanted to go in, but fear for her safety stopped him. She must know he was dying for her, he craved her… he needed her…. With every fiber of his being.

Hermione stood near the door. She could hear Draco's soft breaths, how she wanted him to come to her. To never let go.

Each night, memories of his touch haunted her and ghosts of his kisses taunted her.

…..

Hermione walked through one of the many halls of the keep; it was like an unlimited treasure trove. She wandered happily, thinking of nothing in particular, until she stumbled into a heavy shot brocade curtain. Her curiosity peeked. And she stepped past it.

Her eyes encounter the most breathtaking vista in front of her.

Books upon books, they covered every surface of the room. The long emerald green curtains had been pulled back to let light into the room and the large bay windows called out to her invitingly. Hermione rushed across the room to peer out into the court yard.

But just as she reached the windows, the room darkened, sinister shadows grew large and Hermione fell back at the sudden gust of cold, musty wind that blew across the room.

Before she had time to even get to the door. The room of books grew cold and Hermione grew more and more scared.

A slow creek from behind her, made her jump.

A lone shadowy figure stepped out from behind one of the piles and walked towards her.

She couldn't see the face of the person, his cloak cover that. It billowed around his slim, lithe body. Creating the illusion of rippling thunder clouds.

A cool slick voice called out. "Hello child."

Hermione felt, damp fingers of dread curl themselves around her belly and legs.

"Hello." She too called out, not wanting to upset this man.

"My name is _Arawn_….."

…

Draconis was looking for Hermione. It had been over two hours since she had gone missing. The entire keeps household was on hold, looking for her.

Draconis briskly strode down the west wing, yelling out her name. He tried to sense her emotions through his soulmate bond, but nothing came to him.

Draconis was terrified now…

He needed to find her and quick.

He moved past the brocade curtain to check the library.

A cold feeling of dread made its way into him. Only one God left behind the scent of damp mildew.

Draconis's heart was thumping with fear and his body was shaking… he was scared.

He called out to her again and again and again. With no response.

He moved further inside, feeling the disgusting cold that had taken over the room.

Till he caught sight of _IT_…

A tiny piece of her white dress…..

He grew, his body became large and his furious growls filled the room. As his icy eyes began to glow, his teeth elongated into fangs and his nails into talons.

"_Arawn._" He growled out the single world with a world of hate.

…

**_Reviews, Reviews ! _**


	18. Preview

_They guys, last update for the week end. I go back to school on Monday…_

_DracoLover: White snakes root, fatal to humans if ingested. And yes, I was contemplating Arawn taking her. __J_

_….._

**_Sneak peek _**

Draconis could not believe it! That _fillo de puta_ had the audacity come take the girl from right under his nose.

Draconis stalked through the gates of the keep, he was going to the _underworld. _Unfolding his black wings, he took to the air.

His anger was barley restrained; it simmered close to the surface. Like a volcano ready to explode, spewing hot lava and destroying everything in its path...

That's what he was going to do…

He was going to destroy _Arawn_.

Slowly , with clinical precision, till he was begging Draconis to stop. Draconis would not have **anyone** touching his Hermione...

He knew there was chance that Hermione was not alive, but his brain refused to believe that.

Draconis's eyes traced the country side. He was looking for the river _Shannon _that was how he was going to get to the underworld. Draconis landed on the grassy banks, where the river formed a small water-fall. It was here, he knew getting inside was going to be tough.

….

Oh and _fillo de puta _means Son of Bitch, just BTW :P


	19. Chapter 15 : Fight For Her

_…_

**_Muskan If you found the story this is dedicated to you _**

_….._

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Draconis could not believe it! That _fillo de puta_ had the audacity come take the girl from right under his nose.

Draconis stalked through the gates of the keep, he was going to the _underworld. _Unfolding his black wings, he took to the air.

His anger was barley restrained; it simmered close to the surface. Like a volcano ready to explode, spewing hot lava and destroying everything in its path.

That's what he was going to do…

He was going to destroy _Arawn_. He knew there was chance that Hermione was not alive, his brain refused to believe that.

Draconis's eyes traced the country side. He was looking for the river _Shannon _that was how he was going to get to the underworld.

Draconis landed on the grassy banks, where the river formed a small water-fall. It was here, he knew getting inside was going to be tough.

Draconis laid down his quiver of arrows and his fine Hawthorn wood bow. The quiver was his official weapon as a god. It was called the _Limitless Quiver or the_ _Frechas De Lume_.

Draconis never ran out of arrows and had the power to string and shoot them in a few seconds. He was a dead shot, with one of his poison arrows or flame arrows he could cause considerable harm to an entire army.

Draconis was not too sure about taking on a God through and _Arawn_ was powerful. So powerful in fact that Draconis had braced himself to the possibility of not making it out of his lair alive.

He bent and pressed the tips of his fingers to the cool water.

It went still… like glass. Giving a clear reflection of what was there down below.

….

The caves were dark and cold. The faint musty smell had grown strong. The faint drip, drip of water droplets falling to the ground was the only sound.

Draconis shuddered when a sudden blast of cold wind whipped around the caves.

Large stalactites hung like sinister claws from the ceiling, just waiting to crush into some poor fool's body.

….

"_Kura, Samandrial_." Draconis sneered, as he came forward to see _Arawn_ faithful guardians blocking the gate, preventing his entrance.

"Hello Draconis." _Kura_ said in her cold lifeless voice, her long limp red hair pushed back revealing her cold face.

"We have been expecting you." _Samandrial_ said, gripping the hilt of his lance tighter.

"I was so sure; that _Arawn_ was finally willing to fight his own battles….. It seems that he remains the same gutless coward he always was." Draconis said his face twisting into a cruel mocking smile.

_Kura_ gave a loud growl that echoed of the walls of the cave.

"What is you cold witch? Don't like me insulting you master like that….." he sneered on. "I warned him….. I warned him that there would be bloodshed, if he took the girl."

_"Now get out of my way….. I will only say it once." _Draconis said slowly walking up to the doors.

_Samandrial_ and _Kura_ refused to budge, Draconis let out a cold chuckle. These vermin really though they could defeat him.

Especially now, when all his powers were enhanced because of the mate bond, he needed to get Hermione back.

It was the man who moved first, _Samandrial _charged towards Draconis. His lance gripped tight and his face a vivid mask of fury. From the other side _Kura_ moved too, her long daggers clutched in both hands, swiping the air near his body.

They were pathetic….

Draconis moved fast, his large body moving with the grace of panther. Weaving out from between the bodies of the two guardians.

He didn't need to use his weapon on them, his magic would suffice.

He went after _Samandrial_ first, grabbing hold of his neck and bringing his leg up, crushing his sternum. The guardian jerked forward, his eyes going wide and his mouth beginning to spew blood.

"I told you to move aside when you had the chance." Draconis whispered into his ear, before pressing his large hand into the other mans chest.

_Samandrial's_ eyes widened and cracks began to appear along his face. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were low groans of pain.

That's when he went, crumbling into dust at Draconis's feet.

_Kura_ screamed out loud behind him, a loud murderous scream….

Draconis turned to her "Leave now and I'll spare your life…."

The red head glared at him and advanced, before stopping just short of his ear. "I will be back to kill you..." she said in low voice, cold and ringing with hatred.

"And I will await your arrival eagerly." Draconis smirked at her.

"See you on the battle field _Bitch_….."

_Kura_ took off running through the tunnels, her long hair flying behind her.

…..

Draconis opened the doors and walked through.

Stopped short at the sight that met his eyes. Hermione on a chair, a slow trail of light leaving her body….

_Her soul_

"I always did wonder what you wanted with this human Draconis, now see it, she is fascinating. A real specimen." Said a cold voice into Draconis's ear.

And before he had time to react, the God was before him.

"I'll tell you what makes soooo her worth all that effort… the fact that she is your soulmate." He said with a cold smirk and a low drawl.

…..

**Reviews ! **

_Frechas De Lume__: Arrows of fire _


	20. Chapter 16 : The Death of Arawn

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

_Soul mates, Made for each other, born under the same stars, almas xemelgas._

They all mean the same thing; everyone has a soul mate, humans, Gods and other creatures as well. But maybe we are just not equipped to handle so much emotion. The emotion having a soul mate brings….

Maybe that's why when earth was created, _Brahma_ decided not to inform the humans when their soul mate was close to them, because no one could handle the emotion…..

Draconis felt like his heart, his beating heart was being pulled out of his chest. A heart that he had kept cold for so long, he felt like he had stopped breathing …. That his breath was caught in his lungs, refusing to come forth.

Nothing had prepared him for the pain he felt now, not when he was human solider and fighting the _Iceni_ army to protect Ireland, not when he saw his faithful dragons crumble and die in front of him.

**Nothing… **

The pain was like poison it ripped through him, taking everything sacred from him, taking everything that made him what he is today.

**_ Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings _**

Arawn just stood there, his maggot eaten face hidden by his cloak. His terrible red eyes, glinting with malicious intent. Draconis could not afford to lose control now.

But it was getting harder and harder as every second passed, and Arawn's smirk grew larger and larger on his face.

"Well _Draco _…." He drawled out, "Looks like it's time for your little lover, to be on her way." he said moving closer to Hermione.

He ran his hands over her bent head and rubbed his brittle fingers over her soft cheeks. "Isn't that right darling?"

That's when Draconis lost it….

He charged forward, growling. Arawn just let out a cold laugh and moved out of his way, "I have been waiting for this." He said snickering with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

He flew forward, pushing his sharp clawed fingers into Draconis's throat. "How are you going to get out of this?" he smirked

Draconis reached into the waist band of his breeches and pulled out a dagger, slowly sliding it up in between their bodies he pressed it into Arawn's stomach.

"Like this." He rasped out. "This is silver; it could slide into you like butter, so smooth and easy."

The other Gods eyes widened as he felt the cool metal against him. He became more aggressive digging his claws into Draconis neck harder, so hard that he could feel the blood run down his throat.

"And I could rip your heart out, in one easy move." Arawn whispered back to him, pressing his other hand to Draconis's chest.

They both stood stock still for one long second.

Then he twisted, Draconis moved fast and out of his hold, grabbing on to Arawn's cloak and pulling him back, pressing the dragger into his chest. His leg he raised up to the other Gods frail back.

A little pressure and he wouldn't be able to move.

Draconis pulled back his knee and brought it forward, crushing into Arawn's spinal cord, like it was a child's toy.

He crumpled forward howling in pain, writhing on the floor. Then Draconis jumped onto him, quickly straddling his chest and hold the silver stiletto to his heart.

"Ah... you can go right ahead and kill me, silly boy. Who will tell you how to bring your precious soul mates life back?" wheezed Arawn, smiling at Draconis like he had won the entire game.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Draconis smirked right back. "If I cannot get back the women that I love, I might as well have some fun…. Torturing you." Slowly sliding the knife into his abdomen.

Now Arawn's eyes showed his fear,

"Or perhaps I could be convinced to make a deal, her life for yours…"

The other God quickly nodded his agreement, and Draconis let him up and led him to the chair Hermione was tied to all the while pressing the knife into his back.

Arawn stood muttering his spells and unbinding Hermione from the chair. She slumped forward. Her body sagging weightlessly.

Draconis kept the knife to Arawn's back and quickly hoisted Hermione into one brawny arm. He stepped away from the other God, and just as Arawn relaxed.

Draconis struck forward, pressing the knife into his heart.

"We made a deal….." he rasped out, "You betrayed me…."

"Aye…. I lied. I told you not to take her, and you didn't listen. Now pay the price." Draconis said coldly walking out of the caves.

His mate clutched in his arms and the crumpled body of a God lying behind him.

…..

He laid her gently on the bed, she looked pale and worn out. As he began to walk away, her grip on is arm became tighter.

He looked down at her, she had nearly died today.

He was protecting himself, he was a tactless clod.

Listing ten good reasons why it was not a good idea to lie down with her and disregarding each and every one and he slid gracefully onto the bed with her.

Pressing her back against him, just feeling her and holding her close.

He fell asleep.

…

**_REVIEWS…! _**

The **Iceni**** : Eceni** were a tribe a part of Britannia or Britain who inhabited an area corresponding roughly to the modern-day county of Norfolk from the 1st century BC to the 1st century AD. They were bordered by the Corieltauvi to the west, and the Catuvellauni and Trinovantes to the south. The tribe turned into a civitas during the Roman occupation of Britannia. Their capital was Venta Icenorum.

Julius Caesar described the Iceni as Cenimagni, who surrendered to him during his second expedition to Britain in 54 BC. The Cenimagni may have been a branch of the Iceni [1] or it could be a corruption of _Iceni Magni_ meaning "Great Iceni".

_almas xemelgas : _Soul mate


	21. Chapter 17: To Love!

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Hermione woke slowly, she felt….. happy. For the first time in months she felt happy.

And she knew why, she could feel Draco's large hand spanned over her belly and his cool breath washed over the nape of her neck, like wind, sweet and refreshing. She shifted moving herself closer to him. Feeling the hard contours of his body press against hers. Her breath sighed out as she felt him tighten his hold on her.

Desire can be sweet and soft, it can creep up to you and sweep you away. It can be gentle, like the brush of a feather or the falling of a single leaf, so quite that you don't know it even exists till it blows past you. That's how Hermione desire for Draco was, sweet and soft, quite yet explosive, like magic. Like precious-life giving magic.

She could feel the flutter of its very core in her heart. The promise of love and new life.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips curled into a secret soft smile. That's when she felt him shift, his lips coming to rest near her ear, gooseflesh erupted across her skin as it flamed where he touched her.

"I know you're awake..." she heard his husky voice echo of the walls of the room.

Slowly she turned towards him, her large eyes resting on his face, glowing with pleasure.

"You're not human... are you?" she blurted out. Draco looked at her face startled, before he shook his head, his loose blond hair tickling the sides of her face.

"I'm not, my full name is Draconis."

"The god of Dragons." She said her sweet voice painted with awe.

"And your soulmate." He said.

"That's why…. What way I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I had dreams of you. Constant haunting dreams and that's why every time you touch me…." She paused.

"And that why, every time I touch you, you feel like you're going to break into a million pieces?" he asked gently and when she nodded and bent and pressed his lips to her collar bone.

"How did you know?" she asked wonderingly.

"I know because I understand, being close to you and not being able to touch you, to talk to you, to feel your very incense was torture. Every breath you took, every single heart beat of yours I could feel like my own and each time you talked to a man I wanted to crush his throat. Each time you looked at me with your sad eyes, I had to restrain myself from comforting you. Aye I know how you feel." He said in rush, the blue in his eyes glittering with passion.

"Then why?"

"Do you know what will happen if I have you with me? Sweetness you could die a thousand different ways by living in my life, even a single day. To take that risk, to keep you so close to danger, because I am selfish. Never! You are so precious to me, too precious for me to allow you to risk your life to be with me."

"Don't I get to have a say in this?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Draconis looked at her helplessly.

"I think…." She whispered close to his ear, rolling over to face him fully. "We need a chance."

And before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his. Draconis responded in kind, pressing her down into the bed. Holding her wrists captive in his large hands.

When she came up for air, she said to him in a breathless voice. "Let's not dwell on the horrible things that happened, for one day just one day….."

Draconis pulled her to his chest, capturing her tiny hand into his. Kissing her knuckles and regarding her from beneath hooded eyes. Next he kissed down her neck, pressing into her soft white throat. Biting down, a typical dragons mark and soothing it with his lips.

Hermione gasped from above him, running her hands up his arms. Pressing into him urgently, her wide eyes almost black with desire.

Draconis flipped her, pressing her into the mattress. His callused hands cupping her breasts, through the thin material of her dress, rubbing his thumbs beneath them, kissing down to her stomach. To the indent of her navel…

That's when he stopped. Hermione gave a low keening cry of distress.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded breathlessly. Draconis just grinned and sat up, cradling her in his lap.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want your first time to be like that." He said smirking.

Huffing Hermione looked at him injured. "What makes you so sure that it's my first time?" She said smirking right back.

Draconis snarled, his face contorting in rage. His eyes darkening into black and his fangs piercing his full lip.

He threw her back against the pillows, giving into the urge to make this women his. A _mating call_.

Something that told the males to keep away from her. So he pressed his fangs into her nape, just above the first vertebrae and bit down. Hermione cried out in pain as he suckled, witch eventually became moans of encouragement.

The mating bond was already strong. And the bite had just been the last transition of it.

The last ritual.

The _A Mordida__De Amor_.

As the jealously subsided, Draconis lay back to examine his handiwork. Each dragon had two different places of claim. One for the world to see. And one private, meant for the most intimate and guarded moments of life only.

_Moments you shared only with your soul mate._

The mating mark had begun to appear already, Draconis noticed with satisfaction. _Marca DeAcasalamento__._

It was small, yet just big enough to give out the message that she belonged to someone. Hermione saw Draco giving her a lazy, satisfied smile.

Raising an eyebrow at him she hopped up of the bed and ran to the old silver mirror that hung on the wall. He smirked as she inspected the mark.

Getting up of the bed, he walked up behind her and pressed his lips to the mark. Hermione felt arrows of pleasure, unimaginable pleasure shoot through her body. Making her weak. Letting her fall flush against him he kept his arms under her breasts.

"Get dressed." He said in a gruff voice. Reluctant to pull away. "I want to show you something."

He gave her a look and walked out of the room, a scorching look that nearly brought Hermione to her knees.

Pressing a hand to her wildly thumping heart she smiled to herself. A wildly, giddy smile.

* * *

"Are you sure Draco." She said not wanting to offend him but scared to death. Draconis smirked at his mate, who stood hidden behind him, her tiny hand clutching his like a lifeline.

"I'm sure sweet thing." He said gently. "Just climb on, I'll be right behind you. And _Vento_ is very gentle." Hoisting her into his brawny arms he lifted her onto the massive _Wind_ dragon.

And watched with amusement as her eyes widened with fear.

"Oh… Draco." She said, her eyes seeking him out and pleading with him. Draconis just laughed at her and climbed on behind her.

They were in the courtyard of the keep. He secured his arms around her and pressed her close to him immediately he felt her relax into his hold.

_"Let's fly."_ He said to _Vento_.

The dragon nodded and took to the air.

As always Draconis felt the rush of magic through his veins and the excitement running through his blood. The wind blew all around them and scents of summer were in the air.

Hermione gave a little shrike of happiness. The exhilaration made her open her arms into the air, like she was embracing it.

Draco laughed his husky laugh into her ear and she turned; her cheeks pink and hair windblown and kissed him!

He caught her close as she closed her eyes and bubbled with happy laughed, her arms wide open welcoming the tempest of air and enveloping it into her arms. He hugged her tight, whispering into her ear how he loved her.

_Vent_o took them down, near a lake. And she giggled as she ran her hands over the water, scooping it up and drinking it and chuckling at the tiny fish leaping to the surface as she skimmed the water with her bare toes.

That's when he kissed her, tasting the fresh wind and the cool water on her lips, drinking from her.

And that's when she whispered to him, that she loved him.

_As the flew towards the sunset. Warped in each other's arms._

…..

**_REVIEWS! _**

I wanted Draconis and Hermione to have one normal day before the crazy started again.

_Marca DeAcasalamento__: _Mating mark

_A MordidaDe Amor_: A bite symbolizing love


	22. To Love! Part 2

**_REVIEWS! _**

**_And thank you for reading _**

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

"Now there is something I want to show you Draco." She whispered into his ear. Her arms tight around his torso as they lay on _Vento's_ back, floating on the lake.

"Can you ask _Vento_ to take us to Latvia?" she asked.

"To the forest where I left you? Sweet thing why?" he said with a pained grimace, coming up to rest on his elbow, looking down at her puzzled.

She just gave him a mysterious smile and pressed her slender finger to his lips. He shrugged and sat up straight, pulling her up with him.

The Dragon took its cue and flew back into the air.

…..

Draconis walked with Hermione into the wild moor, the soft hush of bird song followed after them. She led him, tugging on his hand often.

They came to stop in front of a large Weeping Willow, its beautiful hanging arms, covered in leaves making a perfect curtain and its gray body curling into itself.

Draconis felt a strong sense of anticipation gripping him. Hermione glided forward sweeping aside the veil of green arms. Draconis followed after her as she bound into the clearing behind it.

_The glade was heartbreakingly beautiful… _

Roses covered the entire land and a lovely gray tangle hung above him, soft creepers had made their way around the trees and the sweet scent of Magnolias' had crept into the air. Wind brushed petals into the air….. Asters and snowdrops.

Petals that clung to the strands of Hermiones auburn hair, auburn hair that glinted so in the sunlight. That it made his breath catch.

Her delicate face wreathed in sunlight and lovingly caressed by the wind.

Breathing in the intoxicating perfume, he felt his spirit connect more with Hermiones. This was a place she had been happy in. he could feel it in his very bones.

"This was mine. My _ClareiraSecreta_. Oh! Draco how I used to dream of you while I sat here. I wanted to show it to you, from the moment I got here."

He couldn't speak anymore, nor could she. The magic of the land had caught them in its lap.

He stepped closer to her and held out his hand.

"Since I never got the chance to properly woo you. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he breathed into her shell like ear.

Hermione moved into his arms, her home. Her hands rested on his chest and they swayed to the music of bird song. Moving in sync, like the currents of a river. So in tune with each other.

Talking to each other, but not with words. Draconis knew in his blood that this place would be special. Somehow…. It was special.

_It was, it was the place they conceived their first child… _

But right now, his focus was solely tied to the delicate creature in front of him. One day with her and now he knew, leaving her was never an option.

But he was terrified; it was so easy for her to be killed. If she ever found out what he did to her village, she would never forgive him. His Hermione was as gentle as he was ruthless. He loved that about her, he loved everything about her.

Hermione clung to Draco. He was hers, finally hers. And she was terrified that he would change his mind again. For who would want a child of a whore and a drunk. So she held on to him tighter. Her heart was so filled with love at this moment she felt it would burst.

She knew, no one…. ever again.

Because no one was like Draco.

_And their eyes met. And they knew. _

_No one for them. Ever…_

**_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_**

_…_

**_clareirasecreta_****_:_** Secret Glade.


	23. Authors Note

Hey!

Okay guys this is just a note to tell ya'll that no the story is not finishing yet. There are still lots of obstacles for Draconis and Hermione to overcome …

So you guys are stuck with me for a bit longer... Sorry :P

But anyway, review and like and I hope to have lots of more chapters up for you guys in a few day. Cannot wait for summer vacations, then I will get a chance to write every day.

Oh and as always, any confusion with the terms, the herbal remedies, the translations or anything related to the story you are more than welcome to PM me I will always respond.

So I guess that's all

So bye

Love

_Urvashi_


	24. Chapter 18: His Story

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Hermione sat with Draco under the starlight sky. As they exchanged stories, stories of childhood and friends.

Hermione wanted to know everything about Draco, his past, how he became a God? Everything …

So he told her.

"I came from a small town, years ago. When the magic creatures and human co-existed in harmony, our land was rich and abundant; the wood folk would never deny us help. That's when times changed, humans became greedy and they wanted magic. So they captured the wood folk and began to test them, experiment on their bodies. In the vain hope that they too could someday posse's magic and rule the green mother."

"I came from the town _Facenda_ that lay on the northwest of our land. It had a rich culture and vibrant folk. But we had a cruel king. _Icarias… _he was one of the people who wanted to take advantage of the woodfolk." Draco's eyes had taken on a misty looks as he related his story.

"Our land was so full of life, that the dragons came to hunt there. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father had left me on the streets when I was six. I spent my time working on the fields to earn money. That's when the dragons began to trust me. They don't trust easily, they are shrewd. But lord they are powerful…" He said his voice taking on a reverent tone.

"And soon I could communicate with them; It was a privilege they gifted to me. When I saved a pup of their herd."

"A young female who had wandered into the town, _Nina_. She was beautiful with golden scales that shone like gold and eyes the color of fresh grass. She was but a year old and the humans were going to burn her.

"The dragons in thanks reared me. They taught me the ways of the forest, they taught me to respect the earth, for she is our mother and whatever she gives she can take back, for the wrath of nature is not to be tested. My life was with them, uncorrupted. But no one taught me about people like _Icarias_ existing. So when he found out, that my bond with the dragons was so strong, he came to me. I was shocked…. A human had never wanted to associate with me before."

His face was lost, he was reliving the memories, Hermione just sat with her arms on his chest, listening in fascination.

"I now knew all about the ways of nature but I didn't know anything about the ways of man. They were foreign to me. I spoke their tongue, I ate their food. But I had no intimate knowledge of them. My mother, in the herd warned me…. She knew my thirst to know my roots but she warned me and I disobeyed her."

_"__Grandeza_her very name meant greatness, but I didnt listen. So I went with _Icarias_ , where he taught me everything, he taught me how to fight with a sword and a lance. He taught me to hunt with a bow, he taught me to use utensils to eat, he taught me poetry and mythology, philosophy and psychology, medicine and magic. But I was yet to be corrupted, until one day he called upon me and asked me about my herd. He wanted to know my families powers, their weaknesses, every aspect of their lives... He had treated me with nothing but kindness so I relented and told him the dragon's secrets."

"That night as I walked to my chambers, I heard him in his conference hall, discussing the taking of the herd. My world shattered into pieces around me. That's when I realised the enormity of what I had done."

"So I left, jumping out of the manors window. And I went to warn my mother. The dragons left, she forgave me but I never forgave myself. Because the next morning they found _Nina, _the child left behind. And they slaughtered her…. I could hear her screams inside my head…. But I could do nothing."

"So I ran away like the coward I was and left to join the army. This was my way of penance. I would protect my mother land, or die trying. The _Iceni_ were moving to surround Ireland from _Britannia. _I joined the fifth company, the soldiers who would fight at the front lines. Day and night my legion and I patrolled the border of the land, barely surviving. We had no food and our canteens were frozen. We didn't just have to fight the _Iceni _we had to fight the tribal's who coveted the _Asombrada_ Mountains. They were fierce and they were cannibals'. One tribe the _Un __Comedor_ had my men taken and we couldn't do anything."

"The winds were treacherous and the land unfriendly. But they knew the land, so they were always ahead of us. Our bodies ached and we longed for the comfort of our homes. When we had finally thought that we would be free …"

"The first attack came."

_"Shannon, _we were resting on its banks. When they began to drop flaming effigies on us. Twenty one men of mine burned in that fire…"

"The _Iceni_ are tough worriers; even their women came to fight. They were a frightful sight, painted in blue die and with swords made from mettle's that we didn't even know about, much less stood a chance to defeat. But we fought with faith and valiantly and I lost more men."

"As the last day of battle was coming to a close, we rested in close by village. One lass and at that time I thought she was as beautiful as the sun was bright came to me."

_"Lea…" _

"She took me home and sat me down, I was hurt and war worn. My life was down to shreds. She bathed me washing of the blood of my enemies and comrades from my body. I let her; I was too far gone to care anymore. Life ad lost its meaning to me.

But I was too late, only when she drew her dagger did I see the _Celtic Cross_ on her arm"

"I died on the floor, bleeding through my heart, I died slowly and I saw everything. I saw her annihilate my entire regiment. Kill my best men, my friends."

Hermione felt a sharp stab of jealousy and one of incredible sadness, for this beautiful haunted man, who told her this beautiful story.

"What about when you how you became a god?" she asked softly.

"Another time my love... someday soon." He whispered to her gently with a pained smile. She knew how much it must have hurt him to relive his story.

"Tonight let us watch the wonders of the heavens, as they rain down upon us."

To Hermione delight Draco snapped his fingers and a shower of falling stars rained to earth.

"Make a wish sweet thing. Make a wish because from today all of them will have the power to come true." He said into her ear.

_And so she wished…._

…

**_REVIEWS!_**

_Facenda: _Finance

_Asombrada__: _Haunted

_Un __Comedor__: _Man eaters

_Britiannia :_ the old name for U.K


	25. Sneak Peek 2

**_Last bit for the weekend …._**

**_Sneak Peek …._**

Kura sat on a tree, her sharp claws digging into the wood and her dark eyes cold with hate. The draggers were clutched tight in her hands, after Draconis had left she had returned to the caves. Kura held no love for Arawn or for Samandrial. She was dead inside, but she did hold a certain hatred for the girl, Hermione. The idiotic human bitch that had two GODS! Fighting for her.

Kura had picked up Arawn's amulets from his dead body and taken Samandrial's magic lance. Arawn's amulets were a huge store of dark energy and she had yet to find a way to access them and the lance was stronger than her puny daggers. She was set, she had always wanted Draconis. She thought licking her lips lustfully. Maybe if she killed his current human fascination he would come to her. Her eyes glinting with a deranged twinkle, her laugh was chillingly maniacal but still to soft for anyone to hear.

She looked down at Draconis and the human whore with contempt,

Maybe she'd kill them tonight….

…..

_Tell me what you think_


	26. Chapter 19: Kura's Obsession

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Kura brushed back her dirty blond hair, as she slowly and seductively slid down the body of the guard at the door of the keep. His low moans and grunts indicated his pleasure as she slowly extracted information from him.

He would deny her nothing, she smirked as she swirled her tongue over his chest. Her slick body made a smooth sound as she got up; the guard whispered all the information into her ears as she slowly used her mind manipulation powers on him, she giggled a low sinister sound and pulled Samandrial's lance from behind her.

Just as she got up she pointed the lance into his chest and pressed it in, watching the light go out of his eyes and blood begin to bubble from his mouth. His wide eyes looked at her in horror and his hands reached in vain for his sword.

Her cold laughter rang out and cruel blue eyes maliciously regarded the dead soldier's strewn like toys around her. Quickly shrugging on her robe, She walked to the gate of the castle in the sky. Her strong muscular legs launching her into the wind as she took flight.

He would be hers soon, she though licking her lips with lust… Draconis... she shuddered with a low curl of arousal making its way into her belly.

Slowly she descended into her lair, a feral smile curled onto her lips. And walked to her mirror. Tonight was the night, and she had to look perfect for the part.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, take a glance at me._

_The most perfect beauty to be graced in front of thee._

_Thy art the truth, thy art fair._

_Let the game begin, with no time to spare. _

Kura laughed low and walked off to preen herself. Like an actress reading herself for her starring role in the theater.

First Her hair was rubbed with oils of mint and camphor just like a solider when he put on his helmet. Next Her face was groomed with paint and rouge like fighter when he put on his battle paints. Her nails glinted red in the faint light, just like warrior who put on his armor. She was perfectly groomed. Ready for her big fight.

_Melting, blazing … simply sublime. _

Her perfume followed her as she twirled out of her cave and as she walked touching the living things. A Death March… for they wilted and died the moment her fingers came in contact with them.

Her wild eyes glinted with evil intent….

Kura walked through the gates of the castle which she had left just hours ago. Her bare feet making no sound as she padded to the interior of the keep. Her poison had spread into most of the men, so If they were not dead they were unconscious.

* * *

Hermione prepared herself for Draco, her body shook with delight. Tonight was the night, when he finally claimed her as his own for eternity. Her body had been rubbed with lotions and oils to make it scented and soft... receptive of his touch as the women of the keep had giggle.

The smell of oranges teased her already high scenes. And her long-long auburn hair was held together with a beautiful bejeweled comb, its silver base highlighting her red hair and the emerald green stones along its spine standing out extraordinarily against the gold bits of her tresses.

Excitement thrummed through her body as she felt the sheer gown she wore rub against her over sensitive skin, bringing a warm flush to her cheeks.

Her small feet wriggled on the soft satin coverlet of his bed, their creamy fairness contrasting sharply with black of the cover. Was he going to be pleased? She though... he had been away all day and Hermione had wanted to do something extra special for him.

The cool press of the long earrings to her flushed cheeks brought her back to reality and to the sound of Draco's boots as they strode through the hallways and on their way to his room. He was probably looking for her.

Maybe he liked the thrill of the chase. Softly hopping of bed she ran to the other end of his room.

The door was pushed open slowly and she felt rather than saw Draco enter, It was as if all the air from the room had been sucked out.

"I can smell you little mate." She heard his low gravelly voice call out teasingly. "Come out –come out where ever you are… before I come to find you myself." He called his husky voice dropping an octave.

Hermione let out a soft giggle, squeaking in surprise as she heard his footsteps close in on her hiding space.

Draco bent low and pulled out his delicate little mate from her hiding place. Holding her close he pressed his nose into her throat breathing in her delightfully delicious scent.

"Hello Darling." He drawled out his lips pressed into her hammering pulse.

And soon they were lost in each other. Both failing to see the shadow that slithered into the room.

Kura opened her hands to pull out some of her sleep inducing drugs. Disgusted she turned away from the human and Draconis and pressed the little pellets.

They soon permeated their gases into the air of the room. Kura who was immune to them watched with satisfaction as the human and Draconis fell asleep.

Smirking she darted forwards and grabbed the girl.

Soon all that would be left of her would be what the fish's would spare, she laughed coldly. It was time to drown the girl in her precious forest.

And then she would return to Draconis and make him love her, her eyes glinting with a maniacal twinkle she jumped with Hermione out of the window.

…..

**_REVIEWS! _**


	27. Chapter 20: The Gypsies

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Round the fire, the gypsy women swayed, their bare feet moving fast and the tinkering of their anklets bouncing of the quite trees. A hunting voice sang from behind.

_iubitul meu__mi-a lăsat să se descurce pentru mine  
nu, nu, nu, nu, cum sunt eu să trăiască,  
copilul meu pe spate și buzunarul meu gol  
nu, nu, nu, nu, cum sunt eu să trăiesc.  
atât de crud, atât de crud.  
oh plânge de una singură femeie foame.  
ajută-mă, iubitul meu ma lăsat să se descurce pentru sine mea.  
el a mințit și a plecat.  
nu, nu, nu cum am eu să trăiesc._

Blaise watched the flames dance to Anika's sinuous voice, it dropped and rose with the wind and the accompanying instruments fading into the background as her voice wrapped its self sensually around the gypsies, lulling them into a trance.

Blaise felt his body grow lax as he got up, moving with the grace and raw sexuality of a hypnotizing snake. Dancing was in his blood, his forefathers were gypsies.

The cool gold ring in his ear pressed itself against his heated skin. He could feel the magic in this forest. He clairvoyant senses picking up the beat of earth magic under his rapidly moving feet. The carnal heat of the untamed magica vibrated his soul.

Blaise lost himself to the music, his more callow, unrefined senses taking control. Around him the women danced with hypnotic grace, their colorful garb melding into the dark shadows thrown by the moonlight. Their high voice falling and rising with the rhythm of the land.

They danced the whole night, like it was the custom of the gypsies...

* * *

The morning sun threw sharp shards of light, illuminating their dusky skin. Blaise was loading is horse and she whinnied with discomfort he bent to soothe her. Blaise was the psychic of their caravan and he had been feeling uneasy all morning.

As the last of the gypsies left the paddock, Blaise went to collect his dream catcher. Maybe it would help him.

It hung from an old oak tree on the western horizon and the sun's rays illuminated the crystals that were caught between its bright woven webs. Only he knew how to read the catcher.

It was not unusual for him to stay behind for a day or two so his caravan was not too worried. He knew there was something wrong in this forest. The wild beating of his heart had told him as much.

Blaise picked up the dream catcher and watched it swirl in the wind. His breath caught, the wind patterns were telling him something… it was something serious.

Behind him he heard the soft rustling of bushes. Twisting around fast he confronted the intruder.

It was just Ivanka another one of their troupe, a mind reader.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his husky voice low with suspicion.

"Really now Blaise. Have you no faith in your own kind?" she asked tensely taking him in. Blaire felt his muscles tighten under his white silk shirt. His hand automatically went to the small dagger hidden well under his purple kamar bandh.

"Me and Anastasia stayed." She said, her bright green cat eyes narrowing in her brown face.

Blaise felt a sharp prick of déjà vu as Anastasia stepped out of the bushes behind him, her unnerving silver eyes making him nervous.

"I felt a bad presence in the forest." She said her whispery voice low and her hands worrying her blue head scarves. The low jingle of both the women moving closer to Blaise woke him from his musings.

"It's the _palace of illusions_." Anastasia said, "Blaise can you feel it."

"The _palace of illusions_?" Ivanka asked confused.

"The forest that is scared to all those who practice earth magic. The illusion of normalcy, that's why we can feel the magic but not see it." said Blaise wonderingly. "I think your right Ana."

"Someone is misusing the magic. That's why we feel something is wrong. Someone is destroying the forest!" Blaise said softly.

All three of the gypsies ran into the forest, their soft foot falls rousing the magic creatures from their hiding places.

The palace was crumbling around them, they wove in and out of winding path ways and as they drew closer to the center of the forest the presence of a dark entity loomed larger and larger.

The shadows grew longer and more sinister.

And just as they parted the foliage they caught sight of her.

Kura pushing Hermione into the lake.

Blaise jumped forward the gold ring in his ear winking in the glowing sunlight. He jumped forward to stop the girl from being pushed into the lake an automatic response but before he could he felt the cool tip of a blade against his back.

….

**REVIEWS! **

I know its short, I'm sorry. Forgive me

**_Translations of the gypsy song. _**

**_my lover left me to fend for myself_**

**_no no no no how am i to live, _**

**_my child on my back and my pocket empty _**

**_no no no no how am i to live._**

**_so cruel, so cruel._**

**_oh the laments of a lone hungry women._**

**_help me , my lover left me to fend for myself. _**

**_he lied and left._**

**_no no no how am i to live._**

**_….._**

**_Any other question you are more than welcome to PM me ! _**

**_Oh and more to come with magic creatures , pirates and …! _**


	28. Chapter 21: Awaiting War

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Besides having strong earth magic Ana was also a pyrokinetic, meaning she could manipulate fire.

As all gypsies were, she too was very protective of her own people. Because who else would be…. they were considered outcasts by all, shunned to the edges of towns, belittled because of their dark skin, treated like criminals and thief's.

So they had to look after themselves, Ana's silver eyes zeroed in on the women who was holding a dagger to Braise's back, she felt the familiar warmth of flames in her hands.

Quickly hiding her hands behind her she stepped back. She had to move in a manner so that the witch didn't notice she was gone. She moved into the tree line, quietly contemplating a way to reach the spot behind the women. She was busy now, focused on Blaise, so Ana could move, coming to rest near the tree just behind the women.

The flames in her burned hotter and hotter. She had to make sure they were hot enough not to be doused by water. They had to be so hot that they split the water into _hydrogen_ and _oxygen_ and the _oxygen _became fuel for it to burn longer. It was a basic law of nature.

The flames slowly surrounded her and she began to direct them toward the women, the fire crept up to her and used her clothes as kindling and began to burn brighter and brighter. It was pure fire without any out ward grime so it burned hotter and the blue flame moved further up her body.

Kura was so engrossed in her mad obsession of killing the human girl that it was almost too late when she felt the fire burn through her clothes. She screamed out loud and the dagger slipped from her hands, Blaise quickly sprung up and grabbed the unconscious girl who was tipping precariously into the water.

Kura let out a bloodcurdling screech and jumped into the fast current of the water, the rapids dragging her flaming body downstream.

…

Draconis stood with the gypsies group holding Hermione in his arms, she had yet to awaken. He was still in shock and the pangs of guilt would hit him straight in the gut every few seconds, he was with every fiber in is being trying to control his anger, his eyes had taken on a savage sheen and his entire body shook with his carnal, raw fury.

He thanked the small group for saving his soulmate.

"Stop." Came the soft voice of the unearthly human girl, the one with the silver eyes.

Draconis's body stiffened and he turned slowly.

"She's still alive and she will try to kill your soulmate again, I suggest you send her away before she is brought to more harm."

"Send her away! Are you out of your mind, who will protect her?"

"Listen to me… that witch got to you without much effort, there has to be someone helping her. Someone powerful, someone who wants to cause you great sadness and harm, the evil intensions fair reek in this air." Said the girl with the green eyes.

"We can take her." Said the silver eyed girl.

"No, Kura… the witch now knows who you are, you cannot return to your caravan. I will send her away with someone else. And you three can come with me. I have a feeling that there is going to be war…."

"It's going to be a wild ride."

….

"I don't understand Draco.. Why are you sending me away?" Hermione asked her wide eyes confused.

"Darling it's for your own safety." He said his voice pleading.

Both of them were sitting on his bed at the keep, Hermiones heart was slowly breaking. She just found him again and now she was being taken away from him.

Draconis was struggling..

He so badly wanted to take her into his arms but he knew that would just make the separation all the more difficult.

He had someone who would help him. Once Hermione was gone, Draconis would leave no stone unturned to see who was causing him so much grief.

She would be safe with _Varun_. He would take her away on his ship which was sailing to Asia the day after morrow.

And before she came back he would have eradicated all that was causing them trouble.

…

**_REVIEWS!_**

**Pyrokinesis**, derived from the Greek words _πυρ_ (_pûr_, meaning "fire, lightning") and _κίνησις_ (_kínesis_, meaning "motion"), was the name coined by horror novelist Stephen King for protagonist Charlie McGee's ability to create or to control fire strictly by thought in King's 1980 novel, _Firestarter_.[1] The word is intended to be parallel to telekinesis, though arguably the prefix "tele-" (meaning "from afar") rather than the suffix "-kinesis" would be the part to preserve in a proper Greek-based hybrid word


	29. Chapter 22: Letters

**REVIEWS! Don't be cruel guys please review! I'll love you forever!**

* * *

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commoner_**

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I write this letter to you as the soft wind rock the boat and the men and women sleep in peace. But I cannot sleep, for every time I close my eyes I see you… only you. _

_My love, my all. Tell me you see me too? How can be possible to love someone so much? As much as I love you… I love you as the very wind loves the trees, as the rain loves the land. And every day without you is torture, it is such sweet, vengeful pain to know that I will see you soon but I am yet so far away. _

_I am swept away by your love and I can feel it in my very soul, guiding me, keeping me safe. Your love is like a shield… an invisible shield. I cannot see it but I know it's there._

_Protecting me, keeping me safe and keeping me sane. Telling me how much you love me without words. Your presence fills my soul with joy. _

_I beg you, don't do anything rash. For I rather you be called a coward when you are alive then a hero when you are dead. _

_Don't forget me; think of me when times are hard, think of me when you feel like giving up hope, think of my love. _

_Be brave darling and keep hope. Hope that one day we will be together again, one day soon we will hold each other and never let go._

_Think of my love for you as an unending ocean or a galaxy of uncounted stars._

**_BRIGHT star! would I were steadfast as thou art—_**

**_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night,_**

**_And watching, with eternal lids apart,_**

**_Like Nature's patient sleepless Eremite,_**

**_The moving waters at their priestlike task_**

**_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_**

**_Or gazing on the new soft fallen mask_**

**_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—_**

**_No—yet still steadfast, still unchangeable,_**

**_Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_**

**_To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,_**

**_Awake forever in a sweet unrest,_**

**_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_**

**_And so live ever—or else swoon to death._**

_Yours, Forever and Always _

_Hx_

Draconis held letter in his hands softly stroking her precious words, his loves precious words. The faint scent of oranges rose from the paper to tease him cruelly…. As a single tear dropped onto the sheet of paper blurring the ink…..

* * *

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_My love, my all. A day without you is like a life time in hell. Without you it's like a haunting strain of a solo violin compared to the full orchestral symphony of being with you. _

_Never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._

_I dream you, I breath you, I think only of you… my salvation, my love, my life. _

_What I cannot show you, I can only hope to express on paper. But my words can never do justice to my love for you. _

_I awake every morning consumed…. By thought and dreams… of you. oh! My angel I wish I was with you! put me out of my misery…._

_But you and I both know… I will never live with having your most precious life in jeopardy. So bare with me my love, bare with me till I know you are safe. Let me protect you, for it is just another way of showing how much of a slave to your love I am._

_Think not of our distance as distance, but as endurance, a test of our love._

_You are my only faith. _

_I am faithful only to you, my love is only for you and my life is solely devoted to you. _

_I love you… I love you and only you… _

_Breath in my love, feel it strengthen you, feel it complete you, feel it protect you and know that my heart only beats for you._

**_SHE walks in beauty, like the night_**

**_ Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_**

**_And all that 's best of dark and bright_**

**_ Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_**

**_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_**

**_ Which heaven to gaudy day denies._**

**_One shade the more, one ray the less,_**

**_ Had half impair'd the nameless grace_**

**_Which waves in every raven tress,_**

**_ Or softly lightens o'er her face;_**

**_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_**

**_ How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._**

**_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_**

**_ So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_**

**_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_**

**_ But tell of days in goodness spent,_**

**_A mind at peace with all below,_**

**_ A heart whose love is innocent_**

_Yours forever and always till eternity _

_Dx _

Tears dripped down Hermione's cheeks as she read his letter, hers forever and always…


	30. Chapter 23: The Pirate

**Hey Guys! Missed me? **

**Here is some information****_:_**_ First of Theodore Nott in this story is not Theodore, he is Theopolis he is Greek. _

**And don't forget to REVIEW! **

* * *

**_Para Amar Un Plebeo: When a God Loves a Commenor_**

Theopolis Cosmos Nott adjusted his eye patch as he felt the cool sea breeze brush his dark hair. He stood at the helm of his plundering ship _Le' Nina_ _Eco _named after his mother.

He loved the ocean; to feel the wild wind brush across your face and the smell of salt rising out of the water to tease your senses… yes he loved the sea.

But what he loved most about the sea was its luxury hungry patrons. He couldn't bear to call himself a pirate... no it was much too crass… he was a… gentleman's rouge, if you will.

Rubbing the fine gold brocade of his waist coat he pulled out a fine ivory crafted _long-watch_, lifting It up to his eye; he peeked out into the fine blue waters of the Atlantic looking for his next catch.

Another idiotic rich-mans luxury yacht.

"Cap' Oi Cap' You minghtn well com' down off that board, me an' Tommy an' Bessie Mae catched you a fine honey o a ship, hurry you don now cap'." Came the raspy voice of his faithful first mate, Jameson had served his father faithfully till the day the old man had croaked in his sleep and now he worked for Theo and he would be damned if he let him go, the old man had the eyes of tiger, he could see miles into the sea …

Theo hurried down to deck and rushed to the west end where Jameson was excitedly pointing out into sea fair bouncing on his wooden leg, his wide toothless smile making Theo grin in return.

The rest of the crew to gathered around them to have a look at where the next loot was coming from. Until Theo gave them an impatient look and Tommy bellowed from behind him in his robust voice. "Ain't notnin' to see here you lazy, good fo nothin; dogs, get you back to work. Afore I horse whip allus you buggers." All the men took one terrified look at the large negro man yelling at them.

His eyes glinting threateningly down at them. Theo grinned at Tommy before getting back to look out of his _long-watch,_ that's when he spotted it.

It was an old girl, a large _Annabelle_ trade _Ark_ hailing from the west. The excitement of the hunt began to burn in his blood as he spotted it.

"We are going to need more power to reach it faster." Theo said to his companions. "If she's coming from Asia we're in luck, if not... Ain't going to be much to plunder men. If she be going to Asia, let her pass, we'll get them on their way back."

Tommy nodded his head and walked over to the whip rack. "Come ye lazy dogs, The Cap' says we is needed more power to rech tha' bute over in the high tide... come ye get ye to work, don't make me crack me whip!" the crew all set about picking up the massive oars of the _Eco,_ talking excitedly about the new loot.

Theo climbed up the mast head and yelled out to his men. "If we get summat treasure offa the ol' girl… then rums on me tonight." And was met with a satisfactory roar from his men.

The love of adventure that he had inherited from his Greek father had kicked in by now. His old man was exactly like him, only he had left Theo with his English mother when he was barley five, only coming back for him when he turned seventeen.

Theo had always vowed he would never turn out to be like his father, but genes were hard to mess with, especially when they were so damned great…

He felt the ecstasy of freedom…

Damn …. Aint the sea a sweet, coy mistress, but he was addicted to her.

Addicted for life.

* * *

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW _**

**_Long watch- telescope _**

**_I'm sorry if its short… _**


End file.
